Her Angel in disguise
by mcwalterk
Summary: This takes place the night before the game a cheerleading competition. But Lucas and Peyton have started dating. Someone helps Brooke that she never expected kindness from. It start out as a friendship will maybe grow into something more later on.
1. Chapter 1

A Nathan and Brooke pairing.

Summary  
This takes place the night before the game a cheerleading competition. But Lucas and Peyton have started dating. Someone helps Brooke that she never expected kindness from. It start out as a friendship will maybe grow into something more later on.

Chapter# 1  
Brooke is by the pool by herself. Still feeling bummed out about Peyton and Lucas. Thinking why the two people who she thought would never hurt her did. Boy was she wrong. She feels alone and has no one. Peyton had both Lucas and Haley, Jake and Lucas were tight. And Nathan had Haley and his friends. She was looking at her reflection in the pool. And at how lame her life has gotten. I'm Brooke Davis popular cheerleader. But I am alone. She stood up thinking I would jump and maybe drown. It's not like anyone would miss me. I've been drinking alot tonight. With the vodka bottle in my hands. Bringing the bottle to her lips to take a long drink. So I'm going to jump and she did. But hit the side of the pool.

Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton and Lucas were walking bu the pool area when Nathan suddenly stopped in his tracks. Feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. Looking around he thought he saw Brooke. Haley noticed the change in his posture.  
H-"Nathan are you OK?" But he didn't say anything. Nathan knew he saw Brooke fall into the pool. He took off running. He knew something was not right. Haley looked at him with a questioned look. The rest of them followed.  
H-"Nathan are you OK?"  
N-"I'm fine I just saw Brooke standing here a minute ago."  
P-"Nathan you must have been seeing things. Cause I haven't seen her since earlier today." Nathan turned to her.  
N-"I wasn't seeing things you guys. She was standing right there."  
L-"Nathan I didn't see her either."  
N-"Well I did."  
H-"Nathan since when the sudden interest in Brooke. I didn't know you cared."  
N-"Haley she has feelings you know. Deep down she is a really good person. And even I can see she isn't herself. I'm worried about she's going to hurt herself."  
P-"Nathan she isn't like that." They just kept walking.

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter

Nathan and the others find Brooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setting Hotel

Nathan and the other are walking around. Nathan still getting the feeling something wasn't right. Nathan vould hear the others talking..Peyton was telling him something. But didn't answer. Nathan turned toward the pool to see a body floating.  
N-"Oh my god." Then he jumped into the pool and swam to the other end of the pool where the body was. He had a feeling he knew who is was.

He turned it over to see that is was Brooke. He swam to the edge with her. Lucas and Jake met him at the edge and helped pull her out. Haley and Peyton stepped back watching the scene. Nathan pulled himself out of the pool and leaned down next to where Brooke is laying. Brought his ear to her mouth to check if she was breathing. Which she wasn't.

N-"I told you guys something was wrong. I'm going to start CPR." He tried a few times but nothing seemed to be working.  
N-"Guys this isn't good. Who knows how long she was underwater for."  
P-"Nathan how did this happen?"  
N-"I don't know Peyton." Lucas saw the empty vodka bottle sitting on the edge of the pool.  
L-"Looks like she has been drinking."  
H-"Nathan what do we do now?"  
N-"First I'm going to get her breathing again."

Nathan started CPR again.  
N-"Come on Brooke come back." Still nothing. Nathan looked at the others and glared. The just stood there doing nothing.  
N-"Aren't any of you going to help me. Or do you want her to die?" That is when Jake jumped in.  
J-"OK Nathan I'll do compressions you do mouth to mouth."  
N-"Come on Brooke come back." But it still wasn't working.  
J-"Nathan this isn't working. We have done all we can."  
N-"No we have not." Jake looked at the others.

N-"Come on Brooke come back to me." And he started CPR again.The other four looked at him. And couldn't believe what they just heard. Especially Haley. But that seemed to have done it. Because Brooke coughed up the water that was in her lungs. Nathan had a sigh of relief.  
N-"That's it come on spit it out." Brooke moaned and turned her head toward the person talking to her. And opened her eyes.  
B-"Nathan?"  
N-"Yeah it's me."

Then she got scared and started to panic. Nathan could tell she was scared. Took her into his arms and held her. Brooke wrapped her arms around Nathan and held onto him.  
N-"It's OK I've got you." Pulling her more into his arms.

Brooke pulled back to look at him.  
B-"What happened?"  
N-"You tell me I found you floating face down in the pool?" Brooke remembers what happened.  
B-"Why didn't you just leave me there."  
B-"Why not make my whole life easier if I were dead."  
N-"Brooke Annabelle Davis stop that talk right now." Brooke looked at Nathan and was shocked no one else knew what her middle name was. Not even Peyton knew but she only told Nathan what her middle name is. Because she hated her middle name. She smiled.

B-"Nathan I just want the pain to stop."  
N-"I know honey but killing yourself isn't going to solve anything."  
B-"Like anyone would miss me. Or even notice I was gone anyway."  
N-"Of course people would know I would."  
B-"I feel so alone Nathan I have no one. And you will never know what it is like for me."  
N-"Brooke sometimes I do feel that way."  
B-"How is that possible Nathan. You have your parents. I know you are on the outs with them. But they love you despite their faults. You know they do. You have friends that will help you out on whatever you need. And you have Haley who happens to care about you alot. And I can see it in your eyes that you love her."  
N-"Yes I love Haley. But I do care about what happens to you."  
B-"Why there is nothing to care about. I am a nothing a nobody. I'm alone always have and always will be. I have no friends or someone that would love me."

Nathan looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. He took her into his arms again and held her and she sobbed. He looked at the others from over her shoulder. Then his eyes glued on Peyton and Lucas. The source of why she is in so much pain. He pulled back to look at her. Took her face into her hands and wiped her tears.  
N-"Well you have me. I want to help you."  
B-"No one can help me Nathan. I can't open myself up again. I was betrayed by the two people who mattered most to me. Who knew me inside and out. And excepted me like no other has. I lost my best friend of 12 years. And I also lost the guy I feel in love with."

Brooke looked at Nathan.  
B-"Nathan I feel in love with Lucas the way you did with Haley. He excepted me like who I was. Even though we are so different. That was one of the issues I had with us. Cause I didn't think I was good enough for him. But I talked to him about it and he said he liked that we were different. But he was lying to my the whole time we were together. All the time we were together he wanted to be with Peyton. And Peyton why would she do this to me Nathan?"

Looking at him like he had the answers to her questions.  
B-"She knew how I felt about him. Because I told her. We made this pacts a long time ago. That we would pick each other over any guy. We had this saying Hos over bros. But I can see that didn't last long. SHe told me she was over Lucas. If she would have said she had feelings for him I would have let her be with him. And if Lucas said he wanted to be with her. I would have gladly stepped aside. Even though I would probably hurt me to do so. But I would do that for Peyton. Cause she was my best friend. Like the sister I never had."  
N-"I know Brooke."  
B-"But I fell in love with your brother and hard. He was so different then the other guys I have dated. He was sweet and kind caring. He had a good heart. I thought I found someone who would erase all the loneliness in my heart. And fill what was left of my tiny heart up with happiness and love. Why is it no one can love me Nathan. What is wrong with me that I can't have the one person that I love?"

Nathan just shrugged. Looking at Brooke.  
N-"I don't know Brooke. But I do know there is nothing wrong with you. You are just like me in a way. Cause we both are deep down want to be loved and to be happy. But I can't tell you why Lucas did what he did. You are going to have to ask him that. And as for Peyton she will always be your best friend."  
B-"Some best friend. But I'm tired I'm going to head up to my room."  
N-"Maybe I should take you to the hospital. Just to get checked out."  
B-"No Nathan I am fine. But thanks for saving my life. Even though I really didn't want to be saved. You really are a good person. Now I know why Haley sees a good person in you."

Brooke still not knowing the other four were standing there. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  
B-"Thanks Nathan for being my friend."  
N-"I've always have been your friend. Since we were 4."  
B-"You know I'm going to have to kill you if you ever mention my middle name to anybody. You know that right."  
N-"Take your best shot. Brooke Annabelle." And they both just laughed.  
B-"I'll see you tomorrow?"  
N-"Yeah you will and try and get some sleep you have a big game tomorrow."  
B-"Yeah and thanks Nate."  
N-"Brooke you know you can come to me anytime you know that?"  
B-"Thanks Nathan I might take you up on that. Good night."  
N-"Good night Brooke."

Brooke left the pool and went back up to the room. The other four just stood there in silence. Nathan turned to all of them.  
N-"God I have never seen her like this before in my life."  
J-"How long have you known Brooke?"  
N-"Since we were little. We were like how Lucas and Haley are. Our fathers were friends. When she moved here with her family. They came over at that had to be when we were 4. I remember her being a quite shy little girl. But even then I thought she was a beautiful girl. She had this spirit about her. And ever since then we have been friends. But over the years we grew apart. My focus was on basketball and then Peyton. And hers was cheerleading boys and Peyton. I do remember when Brooke and Peyton became friends is when she and I became distant. Because she always wanted to do something with Peyton. I think that is part of the reason I started dating you Peyton. Not saying that was the main reason. Because I did love you. But that is when I got to spend time with her. But I've also seen the spark that once was in her eyes is now gone."

He turned and started walking away.  
N-"But it wasn't until she started dating you Lucas that I saw that spark once again in her eyes. I thought you were the one that might bring her out of her shell that she has been living in for the past 10 years. And that she had Peyton as her friend. That she had two people she could count on." Then he turned to the both of them.

N-"Lucas why did you do that to her. She loved you man. Even I could see it. I just don't understand this."  
L-"Nathan I never meant to hurt her. I never wanted her to do this to herself. And maybe it was wrong to choose her from the beginning. But I can't change any of that. But I don't regret having chose her either she is a smart caring person. And who has a good heart. But I have always wanted Peyton."  
N-"Then why didn't you chose her to begin with." Sounding angry. N-" I believe what she said if only you two had told her the truth from the beginning. Maybe she wouldn't be like this. But now she is hurt and in pain. And thinking that her life isn't worth living. I know if she would have died tonight a part of me would be missing."  
P-"Nathan I never wanted this to happen. And I am part to blame to."  
N-"Oh I know. Don't think I don't After all of the years you have been friends. This is how it's going to end. Peyton remember this saying. I know she said it softly but maybe you will know what is means."  
P-"What?"  
N-"What does Hos over Bros mean?" Peyton's face dropped.  
P-"It a pact she and I made that we would never let a guy come in between our friendship."  
N-"And a guy did become between you."  
P-"Yes." She said sadly.

Haley looked at Nathan.  
N-"Nathan are you OK?"  
N-"I'll say it again guys I am worried about her. You heard her she was trying to kill herself. Just to make the pain stop. And she might to do again."  
J-"How did you know something was wrong?"  
N-"I felt something wasn't right. And it couldn't have been anyone of you guys. Since I was with all of you. But I felt something go threw me."  
H-"Thank god you got there."  
N-"I wish I was earlier than that."  
J-"Well as least you knew something was up and went to check."

He got really sad.  
N-"I don't know what I would have done if I lost her tonight. I know we haven't been all that close. But we still know that we will always be friends."  
L-"Nathan we didn't lose her tonight."  
N-"No I meant me. She has got to be one of my oldest friends. How could I have been so blind. Not to see this coming. The signs were all there. But make no mistake I'm not going to let it happen again."

They got up to the floor of the rooms that they were staying on. They all stopped in the room Peyton, Brooke and Haley were staying in. Jake went to his.  
Lucas was about to go to his. When he stopped in front of the girl's room. Peyton opened the door.  
L-"I just want to see if she is in there."  
N-"Lucas don't let me." Nathan stepped in the room. To see that Brooke was sleeping on the bed. The others stood by the door. Nathan walked over to the bed. Checked to see if she was breathing which she was. Then leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. He pulled back.  
N-"Good night." Then turned to walk where everyone was standing.

He turned to the girls.  
N-"If anything happens tonight or if she stops breathing. You come get me. I don't care if it's the middle of the night." Haley took his face into her hands.  
H-"Don't worry if anything happens one of us will come get you." Nathan looked at her.  
N-"Haley I can't lose her."  
H-"You won't. She will be fine."  
N-"I'm going to make sure of that. I'm not going to stand by and watch her destroy herself. If I have to be her shadow I will." He leaned down to kiss Haley on the cheek. And then left the room with Lucas right behind him.

Lucas and Nathan walked into their room. And both of them were silent.  
Nathan sat down on his bed and started crying. Lucas just looked at him confused.  
L-"Nate what's wrong."  
N-"I'm scared for her man. It's like she's at her ends rope with everything."  
L-"We'll make sure she knows she is wanted and cared for."  
N-"You care about her so much that you cheated on her with her best friend. Who you are currently dating. Don't you think she's been threw enough."  
L-"Believe what you want Nathan. But I never wanted to hurt her. But you can't stop love even she said that. And I fell in love with Peyton."  
N-"I wish you thought of that before you started dating her. But she is going to know that people care about her. And won't let her down. I'm not going to let her down again. And I keep my words to people." Then the both of them get to bed.

End of chapter 2

Next chapter  
Brooke wakes up screaming in the middle of the night of a bad dream.  
The whole floor hears the screams.  
And comes rushing to find out who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Setting Haley, Peyton, and Brooke's hotel room. It's the middle of the night. Peyton and Haley are sleeping on one bed sound asleep. Brooke was in the other bed tossing and turning. Then she had a horrible picture in her head. She woke up in a scream. And kept on screaming. Haley and Peyton woke up in a flash. Turning on the light Peyton got up and went over to Brooke's bed to trying to wake her. But Brooke just kept tossing. Haley looked at the scene. Not knowing what to do.

P-"What do we do?"  
H-"I don't know. Has she ever been like this?"  
P-"Not that I can remember." Both of them kept looking at her. Peyton remembered something.  
P-"Haley go get Nathan."  
H-"Why?"  
P-"He maybe the only one to get threw to her."  
H-"I'll be right back."

As soon as Haley opened the door she saw Karen.  
H-"Karen what are you doing up?"  
K-"I heard screaming coming from in here. Everything OK?"  
H-"Brooke is the one screaming and she won't wake up. We've tried everything."  
K-"Is she OK?"  
H-"I don't know I'm going to get Nathan."  
K-"Nathan?"  
H-"He helped her out tonight." Karen walked into the room to try and wake her. No use there either.

When Haley walked out to the hall. Every door on the floor was open. But one. She knocked a few times. But neither of them opened the door. Haley pounded on the door calling both of their names. Lucas answered the door.  
L-"Haley what's wrong?"  
H-"It's Brooke."  
L-"Is she OK?"  
H-"I don't know she just started screaming in her sleep. And tossing and turning. We tried to wake her but she won't wake up."

That is when Nathan came to her door.  
N-"Haley what is it? What are you doing here?"  
H-"Nathan it's Brooke." Nathan didn't even let her finish before he ran down the hall to the girl's room. With Lucas and Haley right behind him. Nathan walked into the room. And saw Brooke tossing and turning and crying.

Nathan ran over to the bed. And sat on the bed and tried to wake her. But she kept tossing and turning.  
N-"Brooke it's OK Time to wake up it's OK honey." Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Nathan.  
N-"You OK?"  
B-"No I'm not."  
N-"Want to tell me what's wrong."  
B-"Nothing is wrong."  
N-"Then why are you tossing and turning."  
B-"I don't want to talk about it."

Nathan pulled her up to sit up. Then pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him. The others saw the slashes on her arms. Lucas cleared his throat. Nathan looked at him. Lucas pointed to her arms. Nathan looked down at her arms. He couldn't believe it. He pulled back from her and grabbed her arms.  
N-"Brooke what is this?" Pulling her arms free of his grip.  
B-"It's nothing."  
N-"This isn't nothing Brooke." Nathan looked at the others in the room. He turned to them.  
N-"Can you leave us alone please." They all left.

He turned back to her.  
N-"Brooke how long have you been cutting yourself? And tell me the truth. I will know if you are lying." Brooke jumped off the bed. Pacing back and forth. Avoiding Nathan's question.  
N-"Brooke you haven't answered me."  
B-"There is nothing going on."  
N-"Brooke why are you lying to me?"  
B-"I'm not doing anything."

He walked up to her.  
N-"Then what are these then." Taking her arms. Brooke yanked her arms out of his grasps.  
B-"You know this isn't your business. I didn't ask you to be my friend."  
N-"Brooke I am your friend."  
B-"Well I didn't ask you to be."  
N-"Well though I'm going to help you."  
B-"Nathan I don't need your help. Or from anyone else either."  
N-"Brooke how long have you been cutting yourself?"  
B-"Doesn't matter."  
N-"Damn it Brooke yes it does. Now tell me what is going on with you."  
B-"Nathan I'm not going to tell you anything."  
N-"Brooke I'm not leaving this room. Until you tell me what is going on."  
B-"Fine if you won't leave I will. I don't have to stand here and listen to you." Brooke opened the door.  
N-"Brooke don't walk out that door."  
B-"Watch me."  
N-"Brooke I'm warning you. You walk out that door. I'll come out after. And throw you over my shoulder and drag you back here. Kicking and screaming if I have to." Brooke didn't respond. She turned and walked out the door and into the hallway. Where people were hanging by their doors. But she ignored them and walked down the hall.

Nathan came out of the room. And yelled down the hall.  
N-"Brooke Annabelle Davis don't you take one more step." Brooke turned around.  
B-"Nathan just leave me alone."  
N-"Brooke don't make me do this." Walking up to her.  
B-"Do what?"  
N-"This." Bent over to grab her arm. And threw her over his shoulder. Brooke struggled to get free.  
B-"Nathan Scott you put me down right now. Or I will do something really mean."  
N-"Take your best shot."  
B-"Nathan put me down."  
N-"No we are going to talk."  
B-"I don't want to talk to you."  
N-"Well to bad."  
B-"Nathan I'm going to hurt you before I'm done with you." While walking back down the hall. Brooke looked to see everyone staring at them."  
B-"Nathan put me down people are staring."  
N-"Let them."

While walking into the room. Nathan slammed the door behind him. Threw Brooke onto the bed. Brooke got back up but Nathan blocked her. So she couldn't move. Brooke glared at him.  
N-"Brooke sit down."  
B-"Don't tell me what to do."  
N-"Brooke you are going to sit down and talk to me."  
B-"There is nothing to talk about."  
N-"You are talking to someone that knows you Brooke."

Brooke looked down at her hands.  
B-"Nathan I'm scared."  
N-"Of what?"  
B-"Being alone." Nathan sat down next to her.  
B-"Nathan I'm all alone. I only had three people I thought actually cared about me. But nobody does." Nathan pulled her face towards his.  
N-"Brooke you are not alone. You have me."  
B-"But not all the time. Nathan you have your own life. You don't need to worry about me."  
N-"Brooke of course I worry about you. Now more than ever."

Brooke looked at him.  
N-"Now please tell me the truth."  
B-"I've been doing it for a couple weeks now."  
N-"Why?"  
B-"It makes the pain go away."  
N-"Brooke why didn't you come to me?"  
B-"You have been so interested with Haley."  
N-"That doesn't mean you couldn't come to me."  
B-"I don't want to load my problems on you."  
N-"Brooke no matter what. We will always be friends. And you can always come to me. Now you are going to listen to me."

Nathan got off the bed and kneels down in front of her.  
N-"Now you are going to tell me. Why you are hurting yourself."  
B-"It makes me feel less pain. Then I already am in."  
N-"Brooke the way you are handling it isn't right."  
B-"Nathan I don't want to be alone. I want all the things every girl wants. I want to fall in love with a guy. Get married and have children. But because of who I am. Nobody wants to be with me. I'm going to be all alone for the rest of my life. Never knowing what true love is. And what it's like to ever be truly loved by one person."

Nathan looked at her. And saw for the first time how scared and alone and vulnerable she really is.  
N-"Brooke you are going to find that someone. Who will love you for you. And will give you everything you ever wanted. But it's not Lucas and you know that. But honey you can do so much better than him. You have all this passion to give to someone. Go find someone who is worthy of you. My stupid half brother is not that person."  
B-"The only thing guys want from me is sex. They don't see me as a real person. I have feelings and a heart. I might not show it all the time. But I do."  
N-"I know that Brooke. I've always known that about you."

Brooke took a hold of Nathan's hand and looked him in the eye.  
B-"You have been the only person in my life. That who has always been there for me. I know we haven't been all that close in the last couple of years. But whenever I needed you. You've always been there for me."

Nathan reached up with his other hand and put it on her cheek.  
N-"And I always will be. Now promise me you won't do this again."  
B-"I promise." Not meeting his eyes.  
N-"Brooke look me in the eyes and tell me that." Brooke looked at him.  
B-"Nathan I promise." Still not telling the truth. Nathan knew she wasn't tell him the truth.  
N-"Brooke Annabelle don't lie to me." Said in a tone she knew well.  
B-"Nathan quit calling me that. You know I don't like it."  
N-"Then you will quit all of this. And if you need someone to talk to. You call me if you need anything. Day or night I want to help you."  
B-"You are so good to me."  
N-"We've known each other since we were 4."  
B-"Yeah I remember when we were younger. When all we did was play in the sand. Not dealing with all of this crap. We have to deal with now."  
N-"Things were easier back then."  
B-"Defiantly."

Brooke started yawning.  
N-"Well I think it's time for bed. We both have a big day tomorrow." Brooke looked at him.  
B-"Will you hold me?" Nathan looked at her.  
B-"You don't have to. But I always felt safe in your arms. Even when I was little. You would hold me or just hug me and I felt safe. I haven't felt safe for a long time."

Nathan got up and went to the other side of the bed. He got comfortable and opened his arms. Brooke laid down next yo him. Nathan closed his arms around her. Brooke laid her head on his chest. Nathan ran his fingers threw her hair.  
N-"Now you want to tell me what you were dreaming about."  
B-"I dreamed that I lost you forever. You were hit by a car. Which I saw. I ran out to where you were laying. You said you loved me I said it back. Then you closed your eyes and died in my arms. I pleaded with you to come back. But you didn't I lost the only person who truly cared about me." Brooke looked up at Nathan.

B-"It would really kill me if I lost you. I feel like you are apart of me. Not romantically speaking. You are the only person that has never let me down."  
N-"Brooke look at me." Brooke looked at him.  
N-"I felt the same way tonight. I can't explain it. But I felt something wasn't right. Everyone thought I was crazy. But I saw you by the pool and then the next you were gone. And when I found you in the pool. I almost forgot to breathe. When I was trying to do CPR. I never felt more scared in my life. When Jake said we did all we could. I refused to believe it. So I tried again."  
B-"What do you mean everyone? Who is everyone?"  
N-"Haley, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake."  
B-"You are saying they all heard everything I said?"  
N-"Pretty much. But it was good. Peyton and Lucas heard everything."  
B-"Nathan I didn't want them to know."  
N-"I know but I for one am glad. You said it they both needed to her it. But for now just rest."  
B-"Thank you Nathan."  
N-"You just sleep." Brooke close her eyes and feeling safe.

End of Chapter 3

Next Chapter  
Everyone comes back into the room.  
Nathan tell them everything.  
Brooke wakes up and tells them she forgives them.  
Brooke reveals the truth why there are marks on her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Girl's hotel Room.

10 minutes later Haley, Lucas, Peyton and Jake walked into the room. To see Nathan sitting on the bed holding her hand. Just sitting there looking at Brooke.  
H-"Nathan everything OK?" He turned to them. But didn't move from the bed. Or let go of her hand.  
N-"It is now. But I have a feeling things are going to be tough for Brooke. She's got alot of issues. Every person in her life has either walked out on her or left her."  
P-"Nathan did she say how long she's been cutting herself?"  
N-"She said for a couple weeks now."  
P-"That is how long Lucas and I have been together."  
N-"With you and Lucas seeing each other. Was the last straw. She wants to fall in love and get married and have kids. But is convinced no one cares about her. Or who wants her. She will never have that. I've never been so scared of losing someone as I am of losing her. I'm not going to stand by and let her do this to herself."

Nathan let go of Brooke's hand and got off the bed. When Brooke felt Nathan move and let go of her hand. She started to toss and turn again. And started whimpering. Nathan saw this and sat back down on the bed. And took her hand. Brushed some of her hair back. And whispered in her ear.  
N-"It's OK Brooke I'm right here. Just sleep it's OK honey."

All of them looked at Nathan. Haley seemed scared that she is losing him to Brooke. And she didn't like it.  
H-"Nathan why are you playing babysitter to Brooke. She's a grown person."  
N-"Haley I'm not playing babysitter. Just someone who is worried about his friend. If you have forgotten she was trying to kill herself tonight. And she would have succeeded if I didn't show up. I don't know about you guys. But I know my life wouldn't be complete without her. She is kind, nice, passionate. Has a wonderful heart. You just have to know her. She thinks negative things about her. She wants other people to be happy. Not caring about her own happiness. She wants Peyton and Lucas to be happy. And me and you Haley. She has got to be the most unselfish person I know. Haley she is the reason we are together. And I thank her for that. But I'm also thankful I know her. And you all should be too." Nathan looked back down at Brooke. Running is fingers over the slash marks on her arms.  
N-"But I will tell you this. Anybody hurts her again will be dealing with me. She will not do this to herself again."  
L-"How can you be so sure she won't do it again. You can't watch her 24 hours a day man."  
N-"I know that Lucas. But she is going to know she has someone who she can count on."

Karen and Peyton's dad came back into the room. To see is everything was OK.  
K-"Nathan is she OK?"  
N-"Far from being OK Karen."  
Larry-"What has been going on with her?"  
N-"She's been cutting herself to ease some of the pain she is in Mr. Sawyer."  
K-"Nathan please be honest with me. How long has Brooke been doing that to herself."  
N-"Karen it's been going on for a couple weeks now."  
K-"It's because of Lucas and Peyton she is doing this to herself?"  
N-"That is part of it Karen. If you've known Brooke as long as I have. You would know she hasn't had the best childhood. Her parents ignore her probably don't even know they have a daughter. And everybody she thought she could trust has hurt her."  
K-"You care about her alot don't you." Nathan looked down at Brooke and smiled.  
N-"Yeah I do Karen she's been in my life since I was 4. She is apart of me. She has got to be one of my closest friends next to Tim. Brooke and I are like Lucas and Haley. Best friends. Yeah me both know we haven't been close lately. But we know if either one of us were in trouble. Or needed anything we could come to each other. God she use to be happy full of such joy. I remember her telling me the day she met Peyton. That she had two best friends. And all she would ever need is us. And she would be happy. I also remember Peyton and I didn't like each other that much. I don't know why."

P-"One reason was because you were mean. And another was. Whenever I would call her she was with you. And when you weren't with her or us. All she would talk about is you Nathan this Nathan that. Nathan is so funny. Sometimes I wanted to strangle her. Always seemed she was measuring th guys she dated to you. I just never realized how your friendship was between you."

N-"Peyton I felt the same way you did. All she ever talked about was you. When were were together. She thought she hit the jackpot when someone like you wanted to be friends with her. Because of how different you two grew up. And if you also have forgotten. Peyton she was the one who put us together. See up until last year Peyton and I were always arguing. Use to drive her nuts. See everyone Peyton and I were trying to push the others buttons. Peyton remember how we happened?"  
P-"Yeah she locked us in a closet. She said should wouldn't let us out until we stopped fighting. I was so mad at her. She was happy when we started dating."  
N-"Yeah she was. Even though we were happy and she wasn't. But she was happy for us.

K-"Guys it's late and everybody has a big day tomorrow. So I think we should call it a night."  
H-"Yeah I'm beat." Everyone moved but Nathan.  
K-"Nathan she will be OK. She's just sleeping."  
N-"OK" Nathan let go of her hand and walked towards the door.

Brooke could tell Nathan wasn't anywhere close. She got that picture in her head again. Nathan laying on the ground motionless. So she screamed and thrashing.  
B-"Nathan no wake up. Please wake up you can't leave me." Tossing and turning in her sleep. After he turned around. He saw Lucas trying to wake her up."  
L-"Brooke it's OK no one is going to hurt you." But she knew it wasn't Nathan. Nathan walked back over to the bed.  
N-"Brooke you are OK. Just open your eyes nothing can hurt you. Come on sweetie open those brown eyes of yours."

Brooke opened her eyes.  
B-"Nathan you are alive." She sat up and hugged him.  
N-"Brooke you were just dreaming again. I'm fine"  
B-"Why am I having these dreams for?"  
N-"I don't know. But it's time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow. And need some rest."  
B-"Nathan I'm sorry. You go back to your room and get some sleep. I will be fine."  
N-"You sure?"  
B-"Positive."  
N-"No I will just wait until you are asleep."  
B-"No go I will be fine. And kiss your girlfriend. She loves you. Don't ignore her because of me. And I have a feeling she isn't liking you being this close to me. And I can't blame her."

Then she turned to Lucas and Peyton.  
B-"Peyton, Lucas you both hurt me. But if you two make each other happy. Then don't let anything stand in your way of your happiness." Then she turned to Karen.

B-"Karen despite the way Lucas and I ended. You raised a good son. A honest, kind, caring person. I know we didn't get that much of a chance to know each other. But you are one amazing person. You have treated me like almost a daughter. More than my own mother."She turned to Peyton's dad.  
B-"And papa Peyton. You have always treated me like a daughter. And I've always thought of you as a father I never had."

B-"Peyton you've always been my best friend threw everything. We went threw alot together. First crush, first heartache, first kiss, first everything. I could always come to you for everything. And you have never let me down." She turned to Lucas.

B-"Lucas what can I say. You were what I always wanted in a guy. Nice, kind, sweet, sensitive. And like Peyton you also brought out a side in me. I've only let 2 other people besides you see. And try and make peace with Nathan. You two might not see it. But you both have the same qualities. But I do see it. You both have the same smile and shape of the eyes. Lucas deep down Nathan is a good person. You just have to know him to know that. But you are also a good person Lucas. You and Peyton belong together. I see that now."

B-"Jake I know we haven't been all that close. And I've known you just as long as I have known Nathan and Peyton. But to say I was surprised to see you with a baby. I was completely shocked. Before you always were secretive and didn't really hand out with us. Don't take this the wrong way but I thought you were gay."  
J-"It's OK Brooke."  
B-"No it's not OK. When I get hurt I take it out on other people. I admire you. The way you are with Jenny. A devoting dad. I wish I had a dad like you. And being a single parent. While holding down a job and school. And along with playing basketball. Don't know how you do it. But that is what I admire about you. Lost of people thinks it would be me being knocked up. Which I'm not."

B-"Haley I know we haven't been friends. Or even close. But I admire you also. You are everything I want to be. Smart, funny, kind. And I'm none of those things. And the way you have changed Nathan's life. He is getting good grades. Alot nicer to people. Haley he does have a soft spot inside him. And you brought that out in him. I set you up with him because I knew you could reach that hole he has in his life. But could I ask you to do me a big favor for me?"  
H-"If I can yes."  
B-"Take care of him for me. He is going to need you."  
N-"Brooke I'm confused."

Nathan sat there confused why she way saying all of this stuff for. He knew she meant all of it. But it's sounds like she is dying or something. And saying her last goodbyes. Nathan had a sickening thing in the pit of his stomach. And he didn't like it. So he finally spoke up.  
N-"Brooke why are you saying all of this for? You sound like someone who is going to die. But you are not dying."  
B-"Nathan look at me please." He looked at her.

B-"And you Nathan I've known you since I was 4. You were my first real friend. We were so much alike and we still are. You have always been there for me. Even after all these years we can still say we are best friends. Yes we may have grown apart. But we both know what the other was thinking. We didn't have to say it. Even when you were young I always found you hot. Never said it to you. And still think you are hot. You were my first everything. First real friend, first crush, first real boyfriend, and first kiss. We were 12 when we had our first kiss."

N-"Yeah I remember it was at Peyton's birthday party. Playing spin the bottle. You were my first everything too. Including kiss. But you are started to scare me with all of this talk. And I don't scare easily. And I don't like it. So please get it over with and tell us." Brooke reached over to take his hand.

B-"Everyone I know this must be confusing. Why I am saying this. And it's because Nathan." Looking him in the eye and looking at no one else.  
B-"Is because I am dying. The marks on my arms aren't from cutting. I just said that because I didn't want you to know. They are from IV's."

Everyone was in shock and didn't believe it. Most of all Nathan.  
B-"I didn't want anyone to know. All I wanted to do was compete in the competition. And finally beat Claire at something. But that is not going to happen. And after that I was going to leave town and not come back. I didn't want anyone to feel pity for me. Or even care if I was gone. I was going to write you when the time was right."  
K-"Brooke that is no reason not to say anything. What do you have?"  
B-"Leukemia doctor says will be a couple weeks or months. Unless we found a bone marrow donor. Which we haven't found. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I started chemo but that isn't help. So unless I get a match for bone marrow. I am going to die. Parent and family have been tested. But so gar not a one is a match. So please don't worry about me. Just go on with your lives and be happy."

Everyone was in tears. Now they knew what Nathan was talking about. They saw an unselfish person. Thinking about them. When she was sick and could be dying. Brooke looked at Nathan who was mostly quite. Brooke brought a hand to his face and turned his face so he was looking at her. He was on the verge of tears.  
N-"No absolutely not. You are not going to die. Don't give up hope."  
B-"I haven't but I'm being realistic about it The odds of finding a match now are real low."  
N-"Why didn't you tell me?"  
B-"Because I wanted you to remember like I was. And not someone who is sick."

N-"I do hope you know that you are not going threw this alone."  
B-"Nathan that's why i didn't tell you."  
N-"Well to bad. I'm going to be there for you."  
B-"Well I don't want you to. You have your own life."  
N-"Brooke Annabelle Davis well that is to bad. I'm going to help you threw this. And I don't care if you don't like it. To damn bad." He got off the bed leaned down to kiss her cheek And left.  
B-"Nathan come back here. I swear he can be so stubborn sometimes. When he wants his own way. And if you says my middle name one more time. Well he's been warned."

K-"Well I think it's time for bed everyone. Enough drama for one night. Let's get to bed."  
H-"Is Nathan going to be alright?"  
B-"He will be he has you." Then she laid back down and went to sleep exhausted. The other two were dealing with alot of stuff. Both realizing they could lose Brooke. If she doesn't get the proper medical treatment she needs.

Meanwhile Lucas walked back to his room. Trying to sort out what he just learned. How can a girl like Brooke get sick like this. The things Brooke said to him tonight. Is what he wanted to hear for a long time. But he felt even lower then ever about himself. He put her threw alot of pain. But she forgave him. And that is was OK to be with Peyton. He walked into the room to see Nathan staring out the window. Just like him Nathan was also dealing with the news.

N-"I'm scared man."  
L-"Oh what?"  
N-"Losing her. I know everything she said was the truth. Lucas what would you do if it were Haley in Brooke's place?"  
L-"I would do everything in my power to help her. She's my best friend."  
N-"Well I would do the same for Brooke. The thought of losing her scares me to death. Would you know if something was wrong with Haley?"  
L-"Like what?"  
N-"Do you ever get a feeling that something is not right in the pit of your stomach. But you can't explain it. But you know it's not right?"  
L-"Yeah I did once when Haley's appendix ruptured. I didn't know it at the time."  
N-"Well that is what I felt about Brooke. Earlier when I found her in the pool. Never been so afraid. Now I might lose her for good. Well I'm not going to let that happen."

L-"Can't believe she didn't tell anyone."  
N-"One thing you have to know about Brooke is. If she doesn't want you to know something. She won't tell."  
L-"I'm starting to see that."  
N-"She's stubborn too."  
L-"Funny she just said the same thing about you."  
N-"I don't even want to think what life would be like without her."  
L-"Dull."  
N-"That is for sure. Well I'm going to help her. Weather she likes it or not. First thing when we get back I'm being tested."  
L-"Yeah we all should. Maybe even a blood drive at school."  
N-"That is a start."  
L-"But we better get to bed. You have a game tomorrow."

Nathan got back in bed. When there was a knock on the door. Lucas answered it. It was Brooke.  
L-"Brooke are you OK? Why are you crying?"  
B-"Bad dream. Is Nathan still up?"  
N-"Yeah I'm still up. You OK?"  
B-"No I'm scared."  
N-"Come here." Brooke walked over to Nathan's bed and laid down next to him.  
N-"What are you sacred about?"  
B-"Losing you."  
N-"Brooke I'm right here. You haven't lost me. And you never will."  
B-"Will you remember me when I am gone?"  
N-"And where are you going?"  
B-"Nathan I'm dying remember."  
N-"And I am telling you. You aren't going anywhere. You are going to grow to be a very old woman."  
B-"No Nathan I'm not. And you have to face it. I'm dying and I'm not angry about it."  
N-"Brooke quit talking like that. God you are so stubborn sometimes."  
B-"Look who is talking." They both laughed.

A few minutes of silents and Brooke was sleeping. Nathan was talking to her. With her head on his chest.  
L-"Nate."  
N-"Yeah?"  
L-"She's sleeping. Maybe you should bring her back to her room."  
N-"No she can stay here. I'll sleep on the floor."

Lucas laid down on his bed. Nathan was trying to get out of Brooke's hold. But she wouldn't let him go. Nathan didn't think it would be a problem to share the bed. So he turned off the light. Pulled the covers up and over them. He wrapped his arms around her. Brooke sighed with her head resting on Nathan's chest. Nathan kissed the top of her head. And both were fast asleep and content.

End of chapter 4

Cheerleading competition/basketball game  
Haley isn't liking the Nathan/Brooke friendship.  
Haley says something to Brooke and lies to Nathan about it


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning.  
Brooke woke up and was confused of where she was at. She looked around to see Lucas sleeping on the other bed. She felt an arm around her. And looked up to see Nathan sleeping beside her. She was wondering how she got there. And quietly walked to the door. Opened it and closed it softly. As she walked out she saw Haley.  
B-"Haley." Surprised yo see her.  
H-"Brooke what were you doing in there?"  
B-"I went to talk to Nathan. I don't like fighting with him."  
H-"All night?"  
B-"I must have fallen asleep."  
H-"Brooke what is up with you and Nathan?"  
B-"Nothing we are just friends. Nothing else. Haley he loves you."  
H-"I know I love him too."  
B-"Then trust him. He is a really great guy."  
H-"I don't like your friendship with him."  
B-"Why?"  
H-"Cause ever since last night. He has not said 2 words to me."  
B-"This is why I didn't want him to know Haley. I knew he would do this."  
H-"Brooke are you lying about being sick?" Brooke was shocked.  
B-"No Haley I'm not. I wouldn't lie about something this big." Brooke turned and walked away. Not saying another word. Haley looked stunned.

Then she heard the door open. And Nathan walked out.  
N-"Hey I heard Brooke out here. Have you seen her?"  
H-"No I haven't." Lying to him.  
N-"I can't believe she is sick. And could die."  
H-"She will be OK." Nathan slid against the wall. And sat down.  
N-"Haley I'm scared."  
H-"Of what?"  
N-"Losing her. I try and be strong for her. But I'm scared. I can't believe I didn't see it. I should have. But I didn't see that my best friend needed help."  
H-"Nathan she didn't tell anybody. Who knows how long she has known about this."  
N-"That is what I'm worried about. How long she has dealt with this by herself. But I am going to be there for her. She is going to know people care about her. She can't die."  
H-"she's not."  
N-"But she could. And I will lose the person that really knows me. Inside and out. I know her the same way."  
H-"Nathan everything happens for a reason."  
N-"Well I should get showered and ready for the cheerleading competition. If you see Brooke tell her I'm looking for her."  
H-"I will." Nathan leaned down to kiss her.  
N-"Brooke is right I'm lucky to have you. Someone who understands and compassionate person. That I have to help Brooke. But know I love you Haley."  
H-"I love you too Nathan." When Nathan hugged her she stiffened up. Thinking she just lied to him. But she didn't tell him.

End of Chapter 5

Next Chapter

Brooke is nowhere to be seen. when the competition starts.  
Nathan has words with Haley. After he finds out what she said to Brooke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Setting cheerleading compation.

3 hours later at the competition. No one has seen or heard from Brooke since last night. Nathan, Lucas and Jake walked over to the girls. Nathan didn't like it that Brooke wasn't there."  
N-"Peyton please tell me that you have heard from Brooke?"  
P-"I'm sorry Nathan but I haven't seen her since last night."  
N-"Shit she wouldn't."  
P-"Wouldn't what?"  
N-"Leave and not come back. Any of you guys seen Brooke?" Asking the cheerleaders. They all shook their heads no.  
N-"Guys any of you seen her?"  
L&J-"No sorry man."  
N-"I don't like this one bit." Nathan pulled out his cell phone to call her. But it went right to voice mail.  
N-"she's not answering. What if something happened to her."  
L-"Like what?"  
N-"Lucas she is sick. And out there god knows where. She could be dying."

H-"Nathan how do we know she isn't lying about being sick. What if she is doing this just to get attention." Nathan turned to look at her.  
N-"Because I know her."  
H-"Not very well." Under her breath.  
N-"What did you say?"  
H-"Nothing."  
N-"Please tell me the rest of you don't believe this."  
P-"It could be true to what Haley is saying."  
N-"And you call yourself her friend. Brooke wouldn't lie about something this big. So I'm going to prove it." He pushed in a number.

P-"Who are you calling?"  
N-"Brooke's parents. If they were both tested and didn't match. They probably know." Nathan waited for someone to pick up.  
Mrs. Davis-"Hello?"  
N-"Mrs Davis this is Nathan Scott."  
Mrs. Davis-"Oh Nathan it's nice to hear your voice."  
N-"Mrs. Davis have you heard from Brooke today?"  
Mrs. Davis-"No isn't she with you and everybody else?"  
N-"Not at the moment she is not. No one has seen or heard from her since last night."  
Mrs. Davis-"Nathan where is my baby?"  
N-"Suddenly you care."  
Mrs. Davis-"I know I haven't been the best mother. But that has changed since we found out she is dying. And there is nothing her dad and I can do."  
N-"So she really is sick?"  
Mrs. Davis-"Yeah did she tell you?"  
N-"Yeah last night I can't believe it."  
Mrs. Davis-"Me either. Hope we find a match soon."  
N-"Mrs. Davis if you hear from Brooke tell her to call me immediately."  
Mrs. Davis-"I will and keep me posted. She's dealing with alot of stuff. Oh and Nathan find my baby."  
N-"I will and take care. I'll keep in touch."  
Mrs. Davis-"Will do." They both hung up.

Nathan turned to everyone.  
N-"Her mom hasn't heard from her. And to answer both of your questions. Haley and Peyton and the rest of you. Her mom confirmed what Brooke told us. She is sick and if they don't find a match for her. She is going to die. Her mother sounded worried. That is a first. Now I am going to ask one more time. Has anyone seen Brooke?"

They all said no. But Nathan could tell Haley wasn't looking at him.  
N-"Haley this morning when I found you in the hall. I swear I heard Brooke's voice. And when I asked you if you had seen her. You told me no. Were you telling me the truth?" She looked everywhere but at him.  
N-"You saw her didn't you?"  
H-"Yes I saw her come out of your room this morning."  
N-"What did you say to her?"  
H-"That I didn't like you two being so close. She said she's only a friend. Then I said i thought she was lying about being sick. But then I saw the look on her face after I said it." Nathan's face turned to furious. He was pacing back and forth.  
N-"I hope you are happy Haley. She has enough to deal with. Now you tell her you think she is lying. About being sick. She poured her heart out to you all. And this is how you treat her. And you claim you care about her. I'm surprised at you Haley. You know what it's like to have a best friend of the opposite sex. I don't like it. But I do understand the need to have Lucas in your life."  
H-"It's different with us."  
L-"How?"  
H-"For one it's Brooke well you get what I mean."  
N-"No I don't. Brooke is a person just like Lucas. She has feelings and a good heart. Why can't you see that?"

Nathan didn't get to finish before his phone rang.  
N-"Brooke?"  
Mrs. Davis-" No it's her mother."  
N-"Mrs. Davis tell me you know where she is."  
Mrs. Davis-"Nathan you have to help her."  
N-"What's wrong?"  
Mrs. Davis-"I just got a call from her. She said she loved me and her dad. Despite the way we treated her. And she didn't want to burden anybody."  
N-"Please tell me you aren't saying what I think you are going to say."  
Mrs. Davis-"I'm afraid the call was to tell us goodbye." Nathan's face dropped.

N-"How long ago did she call?'  
Mrs. Davis-"I called you as soon as I got off the phone with her. She told me to tell you she loves you. And that she is sorry for causing problems with your and Haley. And for you to live and be happy. Oh and tell Peyton that Brooke loves her and forgives her. Her father and I are on our way down. Please Nathan find our baby. We can't lose her not now."  
N-"Of you know I will find her."  
Mrs. Davis-"I know you will Nathan. You have never given up on her."  
N-"And I never will. I will find her."  
Mrs. Davis-"I know you will Nathan." Nathan hung up the phone.

End of Chapter 6

Next chapter

Nathan is shaken by the phone call

Peyton questions Nathan/Brooke's relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nathan hung up very shaken up.  
P-"Nathan what's wrong?" Nathan slid on the wall to the floor. He put his face in his hands.  
P-"Nathan please talk to us." But he didn't say anything. Peyton leaned down to where Nathan was. She took his face in her hands. And could see the tears. Nathan thinking it's Brooke.

N-"Brooke?"  
P-"What about her Nathan?"  
N-"Peyton?"  
P-"Yeah it's me. What's going on?"  
N-"Brooke."  
P-"Nathan what about her. Talk to me. What is wrong with our friend?"  
N-"Peyton that was Brooke's mom. Brooke called her to tell her goodbye. She doesn't want to burden us with her problems. She told her mom to tell us. That she loved us and wanted us to be happy. And that she forgave you."  
P-"Nathan please tell me you are not saying what I think you are?'  
N-"Peyton if we don't find her. We are going to lose her forever. She's going to taker her life." Peyton reached over and hugged Nathan. Nathan held onto her.  
N-"Peyton I can't lose her. She's apart of me. I would be lost without her."  
P-"Nathan can I ask you a question?"  
N-"Yeah but make it quick. I have to find Brooke before she does something."  
P-"Nathan be honest do you love her?"  
N-"Love her yes I do."  
P-"Not like a friend or a brother. But love her like a man and a woman."  
N-"Never thought of it that way. But yes I do."  
H-"Nathan what about me. I thought you said you loved me."

Getting up.  
N-"Haley not everything is about you. Brooke is sick and that is a fact. And she is out there by herself. Now if you all will excuse me. I have to fine her. Now either you are going to help me. Cause if not then get out of my way."  
H-"Nathan I'm sorry I didn't want to lose you to her."  
N-"Then you didn't trust me Haley. Because I did love you. But know this. If anything happens to her. I'm never going to forgive you."  
L-"Nathan that was uncalled for. She didn't mean any harm."  
N-"Lucas I don't have time for this. I will talk to Haley later. Right now I have to find Brooke."

That is when Claire heard the tail end.  
C-"You don't mean Brooke Davis. As in the slut." Peyton stepped up.  
P-"Hey don't talk about her like that."  
C-"Well it's true." Nathan walked up to her.  
N-"Hey you remember this name. And remember it good. Nathan Scott. And if I hear you say that again about her. Well you have been warned."  
C-"I was just going to say. I saw her heading to the roof."

End of Chapter 7

Next chapter

The gang finds Brooke.

Nathan and Brooke express their feelings for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Setting Gym.

Both Nathan and Peyton made a mad dash run to the steps that lead to the roof. With Jake, Lucas, and Haley right behind them. Nathan and Peyton made it up to the roof. To see Brooke standing by the ledge.

P-"Brooke no." Brooke turned around.  
B-"It will be easier this way."  
P-"For who?"  
B-"Everyone I love. I don't want you to see me die."  
P-"Brooke it doesn't have to be that way. Who will be my best friend if you die?"  
B-"Haley."  
P-"She's my friend. You are my best friend."  
B-"Then remember our friendship like it was before all of this."  
P-"Brooke you die now. You leave people here in alot of pain."  
B-"And who would that be?"  
P-"Well your parents. They are on their way down to find you. Then there is Lucas, Jake, Haley and me. And most of all Nathan."  
B-"His life would be so much better."  
P-"Brooke he cares about you."  
B-"yeah I know and that is the problem. He's worried too much about me. That he has completely ignored Haley."

She turned to Haley.  
B-"Haley I'm not mad at you about what you said. Who would believe me?"  
P-"Well one person did believe you. He called your mom. She told him what be already knew. He did it to prove it to the rest of us. That you weren't lying. And that was Nathan."

Brooke turned to see Nathan. Keeping a close eyes on her. He slowly walked over to her.  
B-"Nathan don't."  
N-"Come on Brooke you don't want to do this."  
B-"Yes I do." Nathan held out his hand.  
N-"Come on take my hand."  
B-"NO."  
N-"Brooke please I promised you I wouldn't leave you. But you can't leave me either."  
B-"Nathan it's so hard."  
N-"I know baby. And we want to help you."  
B-"Nathan I'm beyond help."  
N-"No you aren't. Please I'm begging you. Don't leave me." Brooke looked at him. Who was in tears.  
N-"Please just take my hand." He stepped a little closer. And held out his hand.

Brooke looked at his hand and bit her lip. Then slowly reached out her hand to him. Nathan grabbed hers and pulled her back from the ledge. Then pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. And hugged her to him. Brooke wrapped hers around his neck. And both of them together dropped to their knees to the ground. Holding onto each other and crying.

The other 4 watched the other couple. And all saw the two most likely love each other. But don't know it yet. Lucas walked up to Haley and wrapped his arms around her. And pulled her back against his chest. When they saw Brooke and Nathan like that. They knew what Brooke and Nathan felt. They would do anything for their best friend. And Haley was OK with that.

Nathan pulled back from her. And took her face into his hands. And wiped her tears. Brooke did the same to him.  
N-"Don't ever do that to me again. We are going to do this together."  
B-"What about Haley?"  
N-"I realized something today Brooke."  
B-"And what is that?"  
N-"I realized I love you. And I'm telling the truth."  
B-"Nathan you can't love me. What about Haley?"  
N-"I like Haley I do. And I'm going to talk to her. But I love you."  
B-"Really no joke?"  
N-"No joke."  
B-"Oh Nathan I love you too."  
N-You do?"  
B-"Yes."  
N-"Then will you fight for your life for me?"  
B-"Yes I will fight. As long as I have something to live for."  
N-"Well you do now. I love you Brooke Annabelle Davis."  
B-"I love you too Nathan Daniel Scott."

Nathan grabbed the back on her head. And brought her lips to his. This wasn't like their first kiss. This one is more passionate. They were in their own little world. They blocked out everyone else. The rest of them looked at the scene. And all of them second guessing who they really cared for.

End of chapter 4

Next chapter  
Nathan talks to Haley about his feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Setting the rooftop.

Everyone looked at Nathan and Brooke. Kissing not knowing there were  
other people watching the scene. They all saw it coming. Peyton smiled  
but yelled.  
P-"Yo Brooke." Brooke broke away from Nathan a little. pissed. She was  
pulled out of that moment with Nathan.  
B-"What do you want Peyton?"  
P-"Just wanted to break up that moment. before it got out of hand."  
Brooke blushed.

Nathan pulled himself up. Then held out his hand for Brooke. And pulled  
her up. But laced his fingers with hers. And they walked towards the  
others.  
N-"Haley can I talk to you?"  
H-"Sure." Nathan looked over at Brooke.

Brooke had a worried look on her face. maybe he changed his mind.  
Nathan leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
N-"Hey I love you. I meant it. I just need to talk to her."  
B-"How did you know?"  
N-"Because I know you."  
B-"To well I'm afraid."  
N-"I'll come find you later."  
B-"Take your time. I think I need some time alone to talk to Peyton."  
Nathan cupped her cheek. Then leaned down to kiss her. He pulled back  
and winked at her.

He turned to Haley.  
N-"Can we talk alone?"  
H-"Sure." They walked back inside. Both said nothing. They walked  
back into Nathan's room. They both stood in silence.

N-"Haley I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I was scared. And  
took it out on you."  
H-"Nathan it's OK."  
N-"No it's not. But I do have to be honest with you. I don't know when  
it happened. But I fell in love with Brooke. And maybe a part of me has always been for all of these years, But that doesn't mean I didn't love you. Or care about you. The thought I could lose Brooke scares me to death.  
But someone said you can't help who you fall in love with. But you know it in your heart when you do. But I can't lie about it anymore."  
H-"Lie about what?"  
N-"That for the first time in my life. I found someone I love heart and  
soul. The thing that comes to mind. When I felt something change. last  
night I felt something was wrong in the pit of my stomach. I may have  
found my soul mate. the other half of me."

H-"Nathan I saw it happening last night. That is what scared me the  
most. Was losing you to her. But I do know what it's like to have  
someone as your best friend, And would do anything for them. cause I  
would do the same if it were Lucas. Just like you and Brooke. Lucas and  
I know each other. Inside and out know what the other is thinking or  
feeling."  
N-"Haley that is telling you something. That a person you love could be.  
Right under your nose."  
H-"What are you saying?"  
N-"That the person you are meant to be with. Could be your best  
friend."  
H-"You are on crack."  
N-"No but you have to look at it from every angle. Who is the person  
that really knows me. You may have been blind like me."  
H-"Well I'm happy for you Nathan I am."  
N-"Haley you will find that someone. And you will know. And you may  
not have to look far."

Haley turned to Nathan.  
H-"Nathan be happy."  
N-"At the moment I am happy. And the next I'm angry, scared. I can't  
fall apart Brooke needs me."  
H-"Nathan It's ok to be scared. Right now everyone is dealing with  
what they found out. And we are all scared. But Nathan if things get  
rough. lean on your friends. We are all going to help her anyway we  
can. She is not going to go threw this alone."  
N-"Thanks Haley I needed to hear that."  
H-"Now go find Brooke." he leaned down to kiss her cheek.  
N-"Thanks Haley." Nathan opened the door to go find Brooke.

End of Chapter 9

Next Chapter

Lucas and Haley discover they have feelings. Other than friendship with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Setting Nathan's Room

Haley is still in Nathan's room. She slowly sat down on the bed. She got to thinking what Nathan  
said. And maybe what he said was true. Could Lucas be the one have been looking for. She looked up when she heard the door open. She  
smiled when she saw Lucas come in.  
H-"Hey."  
L-"You ok?"  
H-"I will be."  
L-"What did Nathan say?"  
H-"Just that he was sorry for what he said to me. And that he liked  
me. But he loves Brooke. He said apart of him always has loved her.  
And that he is scared. About losing Brooke. Lucas if you could see his  
face at the thought he just found her. And he could lose her. And  
there is nothing he can do to stop it."

Lucas sat down next to her on the bed.  
L-"How are you really?"  
H-"If you would have asked me yesterday. That Nathan and Brooke  
would fall in love. I would have said. You had to be out of your mind.  
But seeing them for myself. You could see the love between them. And  
the trust in Brooke's eyes. That she has for Nathan. I can't stand in  
the way of that."  
L-"But what about you?"  
H-"Lucas you saw it to. No one can reach her but Nathan. She would  
have jumped if Nathan didn't talk her down. It's like she tunes out  
everybody else. Not even Peyton could reason with her. I can't stand in  
the way of that. Nathan said you can't help who you fall in love with.  
And the person you are meant to be with. Could be right in front of  
you. But you can't see it."

Lucas and Haley looked at each other. And something changed between  
them.  
L-Haley he could be right you know."  
H-"right about what?"  
L-"that the person you are meant to be with. Could be right in front of  
you."  
H-"Lucas what are you saying?"

Lucas pulled Haley's face towards his.  
L-Haley you know that I would be anything for you."  
H-"Yeah the same way for me."  
L-"Haley seeing Nathan and Brooke. Got me thinking. I've been blind.  
That the person I love is right in front of me."  
H-"Lucas what are you saying?"  
L-"I'm saying I love you Haley. And not just as a friend either."  
H-"Lucas I don't know what to say."  
L-Haley you don't have to say anything. But please say we could be  
more."  
H-"Lucas what about Peyton?"  
L-"I don't love Peyton. With Brooke being sick. It puts alot of things  
into place. And feelings that have been buried deep down."  
H-"Lucas I feel the same way. I just don't want to hurt anybody."  
L-"Haley look at me. If we don't at least try on us. we are always going  
to wonder what if."  
H-"Lucas I love you too."  
L-"I love you too Haley." Then leaned over to kiss her. It was akward  
at first. But soon it became more.

End of Chapter 10

Next chapter

Brooke and Peyton have a long talk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Girl's room

Back in the girl's room. Brooke and Peyton didn't know where to start.  
P-"Brooke why didn't you tell me?"  
B-"I thought it would be easier on everybody."  
P-"How could you think that."  
B-"It's not like any of you noticed. You had each other."  
P-"That doesn't mean we would have let you do this alone."  
B-"It was alone. So alone last night. I wanted to die. I felt the same  
way this morning. When Haley asked me if I was lying about being sick."  
P-"Yeah I know. Nathan really laid into her after he found out. She  
lied about seeing you."

P-"Brooke I've never seen Nathan like that before ever. He was totally  
freaked out. When he found out you were missing. I won't lie to you.  
But I also thought you could be lying. About being sick. And ashamed of  
it. Nathan even said. And you call yourself her friend. That is when he  
called your mom. Nathan was the one that knew you weren't lying. Then  
a while later he got a call from your mom. When he got off the phone  
with her. His face turned white. And slid to the floor. Covered his face  
with his hands. I knelt down next to him. When I pulled his face up. I  
saw tears in his eyes. First he called me your name thinking it was you.  
Then he hugged me. I mean really hugged me. He never hugged me.  
Even when we were dating. That is when I asked him. If he loved you.  
He said he loves you. And from what I can tell. You love him too."

Brooke didn't know what to say.  
B-"Yeah Peyton I do."  
P-"When did you realize you love Nathan?"  
B-"Peyton apart of me always have. I never saw Nathan more that my  
best friend. Peyton he was my first everything. First real friend, first  
crush, first boyfriend. But at the time we didn't want to ruin our  
friendship. That we never pursued it more. He was my first real kiss.  
He is a part of me. We are so much alike in so many ways. He is the  
one that believed me that I was sick. He is the one making me want to  
live."  
P-"Then don't give up." They both sat and talked some more.

End of Chapter 11

Next chapter

Brooke talks to her parents about everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Settting Brooke and Peyton's room.

Peyton and Brooke are talking when their was a knock at the door. Peyton got up to answer it. Finding it was Brooke's parents. They walked into the room seeing that she was ok..Mrs. Davis-"Brooke thank god." She walked up to Brooke and hugged her. Mr. Davis-"Don't ever scare us like that again." B-"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" Mrs. Davis-"When Nathan called and said you were missing. And then when we got that call from you. It scared us." B-"As if you care." Mrs. Davis-"Brooke Annabelle Davis of course we care. You are our daughter." Brooke turned to Peyton. B-"Peyton can I talk to my parents alone." P-"Sure I'm going to see if I can find the others." B-"If you happen to see Nathan. Tell him I'll catch up to him later." P-"I will." Then Peyton left the room. Brooke turned back to her parents. B-"Why the sudden change. You've never been interested in my life." Mrs. Davis-"Brooke we both know we haven't been there for you. While you were growing up. And we are ashamed of the way we have treated you." B-"Why now?" Mrs. Davis-"Brooke you are our baby. And the thought we could lose you. Scares us both to death. And we couldn't so anything to help you. When you got sick. We feel helpless. And no apology we can give That will; make up for the way we treated you. But I promise you Brooke. That ends now. We are going to find a donor. But it's up to you. If you want us to be a family. We wouldn't blame you if you didn't want that." B-"You have never taken any interested in me. You haven't even notice. Why I've been so angry these last couple of weeks. This was before I knew I was sick. So I will tell you why." Mrs. Davis-"You don't have to tell us." B-"I want to mom. Please sit down. It's kind of a long story. Her parents sat down on the bed. B-"Ok it all started at the beginning on the year. That was when Lucas got started on the basketball team. You do know Dan had another son besides Nathan right." Mr. Davis-"Yes." B-"Well let's just say. Nathan and Lucas didn't get along all that well. Put it that way they hated each other. Lucas is different than Nathan is. Lucas and I shared one thing in common. And that is what it was like. To be ignored by a parent. That is all we had in common. But he was different than every other guy I dated. He is more quite. Well he and Peyton are more alike. But neither of them did anything about it. So things changed between Lucas and I. One night Peyton and I went to this party. Where this guy drugged her drink. The one person that popped into my head to call was Lucas. And he came. While Peyton was sleeping off the drug. Lucas and I spent the whole night talking. I let him see a side in me. That only two other people have seen. But after that night. Lucas and I started hanging out. But things changed. When Peyton showed up at his house. After a basketball game. But I was already there. They talked while I was in the other room. But didn't know what they were talking about. When I walked into the room. I could tell they were having a tense conversation/ Then Lucas looked back and forth between Peyton and I. Still not having a clue at what was going on. Then something happened that really shocked me. And I was also happy. Lucas picked me. See all along Lucas has liked Peyton. So when he chose me I was happy. That someone like Lucas wanted to be with someone like me. Let's face it. I'm not the type of girl Lucas likes. But anyways we were happy together. For the first time in my life. I was happy. But had a feeling Peyton was ignoring me after that. So I asked her if she was ok with it. She kept saying she was fine with it. But then I wanted to know more about Lucas. He and I were so different. At some point I knew Lucas and I wouldn't work. But he also told me that he liked that we were different. Then I fell for him and hard. But not more than a week later. Peyton's dad gone missing. And thought he was dead. So Peyton and Lucas went while I stayed behind. Well let's just say. They kind of hooked up. When they came back they both were acting weird. But neither of them said anything. Then Lucas was in a car accident that he could have died in. But he is ok now. But then he broke up with me. He said he just needed time. To be by himself just to think. But little did I know he broke up with me to be with Peyton. I found out about them by seeing them on her web cam. And I have hated them both. Up until last night that is. But I have forgiven them. Being sick has shown me that life is to short. And I wanted to say my last goodbyes to them." Mr. Davis-"Brooke please don't say that. We will find a match." B-"I think the both of you should know.I almost killed myself last night. And would have succeeded if it wasn't for Nathan. I would have died last night." Mrs. Davis-"Oh my dear god." B-"I just hit rock bottom last night. I just didn't want to put you guys threw. Watching me die. I couldn't bare it. I thought it would be easier on everyone I love. But when I came to there was Nathan. The one person who has never given up on me. Who was there for me. And has never let me down." Mrs. Davis-"Brooke he really cares about you." B-"I know he does. But before this weekend Nathan has been dating Haley James. Who is Lucas's best friend. They seemed really happy together. But Haley didn't like how close Nathan and I really are. And I can't say I don't blame her. But after last night things changed between Nathan and I. After waking up after having a nightmare. Which Nathan pulled me out of. That is when someone noticed the marks on my arms. When Nathan asked me about it. I didn't want to tell him. So he thought I was cutting myself and I let him believe that. But typical Nathan we wouldn't let it go until I told him what he wanted to know. We argued about it. Then I fell asleep and I could hear them all talking. That is when I told everyone I was sick. Nathan didn't want to believe it. The hardest person to say that to was Nathan. But he is stubborn he said he was going to be there for me. Then this morning after running into Haley in the hall. We had words. And she asked me if I was lying about being sick. I told her I wouldn't lie about something this big and left. Then I just walked around for hours after that. And came to the conclusion everyone else would be better off without me." Mrs. Davis-"Brooke we will get threw this." B-"I hope you are right mom. Because I have something I want to live for. Or should I say someone. I was about to jump today too. But that is when everyone came rushing up. Peyton talked first but she couldn't get threw to me. But it was Nathan that got threw to me. He told me something that he said last night. He said he wouldn't leave me. But I couldn't leave him either. That is when he told me he loves me. And always has. I told him I love him too. So you see now there is a reason I want to live. Nathan and having a better relationship with my parents." Both of her parents smiled. Mr. Davis-" From now on Brooke things are going to be different." Mrs. Davis-"And don't be afraid to come to us if you need to talk." B-"I will and I love you both. Just in case I've never said it." Mrs. Davis-"And we love you too." Mr. Davis-"But if that Nathan Scott did what his brother did. He will have me to answer to." Brooke smiled. B-"Thanks daddy. But now I think I have to go find him. I'm sure he worried" Mrs. Davis-"Ok now that you are ok. We are going to go." B-"Don't you want to stay for the game?" Mr. Davis-"Only if it's ok with you." B-"Of course it's ok with me. You can see me cheer." Mrs. Davis-"We would love too." B-"Ok I'll see you at the game." Mr. Davis-"Yes you will." With that Brooke left the room.

End of Chapter 12

Next Chapter

Brooke finds Nathan

The Game.

Nathan asks Brooke and important question.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Setting-The Gym

15 minutes later Brooke found Nathan standing in the gym. Staring at the basketball hoop. In a daze looking sad. Nathan didn't see her since his back was to her. She slowly walked over to him. And wrapped her arms around him from behind. She felt him relax against her. They both stood like that for a while.  
B-"Knew I would find you here."  
N-"Brooke?"  
B-"Yeah it's me."

Nathan turned around in her arms. And pulled him into his arms.  
N-"You ok?"  
B-"Yeah I am."  
N-"Peyton said you were talking to your parents. Every thing ok?"  
B-"Yeah we had a good talk."  
N-"That is good."  
B-"Nathan you ok. you seem a little sad."  
N-"You mean besides the person I love could be dying."  
B-"Nathan if you taught me anything these last two days. It's not to give up. There is still a chance a donor could be found. But if not I want to spend whatever is left in my life with people I love. You the most of all. You are part of the reason I want to live. You give me hope. But if it's to much for you I will understand. You don't always have to be strong for me."

She reached up and put her hand on his cheek.  
B-"What are you thinking about?" He looked down at her.  
N-"That I can't lose you. It scares me."  
B-"Nathan this scares me too. But I have dealt with it. And if the lord thinks it's time for me to go. Then it's time. I thought it would be easier if I left. Then to see you all watch me die. But I was wrong Nathan. If it's time than I will know we tried everything. And that I was surrounded by people I love. And that is enough for now. But there is still hope. You taught me that." She brought her hand to his neck and brought his head down for a kiss.

They pulled apart a few minutes later.  
N-"I love you."  
B-"I love you too. But right now you have to get ready for a game."  
N-"I don't think I'm going to be up for that."  
B-"Yes you will. Do it for me."  
N-"Ok I'll do it for you." Then they went back to holding each other.

2 hours later at the game. And Nathan was doing really well. Brooke looked up into the stands to see her parents cheering them on. They smiled at each other. She looked to see that Lucas and Haley were sitting next to each other. And looking alot more happy. She looked down to see Peyton. Who was all smiles. Peyton looked back and they both smiled. And Peyton seemed to be looking at Jake. She looked out on the court at Nathan. She smiled and mouthed I love you. He mouthed I love you.

Then it was half time. When players were going into the locker room. That Nathan took the microphone. He looked at Brooke.  
N-"Can I have everyone's attention please? There is something I want to say. In front of you all." He then looked over at Brooke.  
N-"Brooke Davis can you come over here for a second please?"

Brooke hesitantly walked slowly to where Nathan was standing.  
B-"What are you doing?" She whispered. He looked down and smiled at her.  
N-"As most of you people don't know. I love this girl. And I'm going to ask her something that I never asked any other girl before." Nathan slowly bent down on one knee. Brooke looked at him.  
B-"Nathan what are you doing. Get up."  
N-"Brooke you are the love of my life. I know we are only 17. But I know you are it for me. So with that said. Brooke Annabelle Davis. Will you marry me?" He took the ring that was handed to him by Tim.

Brooke kept looking at him. The tears started forming in her eyes.  
B-"Nathan I don't know what to say."  
N-"Brooke we are waiting for an answer." Brooke looked down at him and smiled.  
B-"Yes I will marry you Nathan."  
N-"Really"  
B-"Yeah." Nathan slipped the ring onto her finger. Got off the floor and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. With the whole gym watching.  
N-"You have made me the happiest man alive."  
B-"No I think it's the other way around."  
N-"I love you."  
B-"I love you too." Nathan leaned down to kiss her. They were so in a daze that they forgot where they were until they heard whitey shout.  
W-"Nathan come on we still have a game to win."

Brooke and Nathan separated. Both with red faces. But they both seemed happy. Nathan walked to the locker room with the guys. And Brooke walked back over to her squad. When she got there. They all said. Let's see the ring. They all looked at it. They all said wow. But Brooke was happy. And she could see that Peyton and Haley were happy for her as well. They all smiled at each other.

End of Chapter 13  
A/N I knew this last part was a little curve ball. But I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter

Brooke and Nathan's wedding.

Donor testing begins.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Setting 2 weeks later. At a small church in tree hill.

Brooke was in the basement with all the other women. She was a little nervous. Her mother walked up behind her. And put her hands on her shoulders.  
Mrs. Davis-"You look beautiful. All grown up."  
B-"Mom I'm so glad you are here. I'm so nervous."  
Mrs. Davis-"Everyone is on their wedding day. I know I was when I married your daddy. My baby girl."  
B-"Mom everything that has happened is in the past. WE have time to make up for it."  
Mrs. Davis-"Well let's get you married then." She turned to Peyton and Haley.  
Mrs. Davis-"Will you two stay with her. I'm going to see if the guys are ready."

Brooke turned to her mother.  
B-"Mom could you tell Nathan I love him. And can't wait to be his wife."  
Mrs. Davis-"I can do that." With that her mother turned and left. Brooke turned to Peyton and Haley.  
B-"Well how do I look?"  
P-"You look beautiful."  
H-"Yeah positively glowing."  
B-"Can't believe this is happening."  
P-"Brooke I know what you are thinking. Nathan is doing this because you maybe dying. But he loves you. He is doing this. Because he wants you to be happy. I know this because I asked him."  
B-"And I am happy. IF I'm going to die. I want to spend it with the person that I love. And that is Nathan."  
H-"Just make him happy."  
B-"And I want to thank the both of you. For standing up for me. You two are the best friends I know."  
P-"OK enough of this. Anymore of this we are going to ruin our makeup."  
H-"Come on it's almost time for you to meet your groom."  
B-"Like the sound of that."

Meanwhile the guys were getting ready in a room upstairs. Nathan was standing in front of the mirror trying to fix his tie. But having no such luck. And was becoming frustrated.  
N-"Stupid tie." Lucas walked over to him. And helped him tie his tie. Nathan started fidgeting.  
L-"Nathan you gotta clam down. You look like you are about to pass out." Lucas fixed the tie. Then Brooke's parents walked in.  
Mrs. Davis-"Well are you guys ready"  
N-"Like you wouldn't believe."  
Mrs. Davis-"Nathan Brooke says she says I love you to you. And she can't wait to be your wife."  
N-"God I needed to hear that."  
Mrs. Davis-"You look just as nervous as Brooke."  
N-"Like you wouldn't believe Mrs. Davis."  
Mrs. Davis-"Please call me Elizabeth."  
N-"Ill try."  
Mr. Davis-"You take care of my baby."  
N-"You know i will Mr. Davis."  
Mr. Davis-"Please call me Dave. But let me tell you something. If you hurt my baby like your brother did. I suggest you run and hide."  
N-"I'm not that stupid."  
D-"Glad to hear it."

Then turning to Lucas.  
D-"And you I would like nothing more. To hurt you just like you hurt my baby. My daughter has forgiven you. So I hope you will talk to her about what you did. She still has questions. why."  
L-"Mr. Davis yes I admit I hurt Brooke. But that wasn't my intention to hurt her. And I can't take it back. I would if I could."  
E-"Brooke is happy now. And that is all we care about."  
N-"And I will continue on making her happy."  
D-"That is good to hear." Dave looked at his watch.  
D-"Well we better finish getting ready. Nathan and you guys should make your way into the church. Elizabeth and I are going to check on Brooke again." Then they left.

Nathan started pacing again. His palms were sweating again. Jake and Lucas have never seen Nathan like this before.  
L-"So bro ready to get married?"  
N-"Yes I am."  
L-"Then let's move into the church."  
N-"YOu have the ring?"  
L-"Yes."  
N-"Then let's go guys."

With that they walked into the church. But when they walked in. They saw a whole church filled with people. Family, friends, and classmates. Nathan was blown away. He was only expecting his parents and Karen and Keith. He walked up front to where is parents and Keith and Karen were sitting.  
N-"What is everyone doing here?"  
Deb-"We wanted to give our son the wedding he deserves."  
N-"Thank you both for being so supportive of this.'  
Dan-"If this will make you happy. Then we are happy for you." Nathan, Lucas, and Jake took their places at the alter.

The back doors of the church opened. And the music started. And Haley slowly made her way down the aisle. She smiled and winked at Lucas. He smiled back. And she took her place. Then Peyton slowly made her way down the aisle. She winked at Jake as she passed by him. Then everyone turned to stand. Their eyes glued to where Brooke and her parents. Then they slowly made their way down the aisle. Brooke never broke eye contact with Nathan. Nathan couldn't believe how beautiful Brooke looked. HE couldn't take his eyes off her. They both had tears forming in their eyes. Brooke and her parents stopped at the alter. Nathan stepped forward.

P-"Who give this woman away?"  
D&E-"We do." Brooke's dad put her hand into Nathan's hand. Nathan grasped her hand with his. And they both turned and faces the priest.  
P-"Dearly beloved we are here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone should see fit that they should be awfully wedded join. Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. Then he turned to Nathan.  
P-"Do you Nathan take Brooke to be your wife. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health. And for sakeing all others. Till death do you part?" Nathan looked Brooke in the eye.  
N-"I do."

The priest turned to Brooke.  
P-"Do you Brooke take Nathan to be your husband. To have and to hold for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health. And for sakeing all others. Till death do you part?" Will tears in her eyes.  
B-"I do."

P-"Do you have the rings?" Both Lucas and Peyton nodded. And gave them to the priest.  
P-"Nathan then repeat after me. Brooke take and ware this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. With this ring I thee wed"  
N-"Brooke take and ware this ring. As a sign of my love and faithfulness. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit With this ring I thee wed. " And he slid the band onto her finger so it was next to the engagement ring.

Then he turned to Brooke once again.  
P-"Brooke repeat after me. Nathan take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. With this ring I thee wed." With tears in her eyes.  
B-"Nathan take and ware this ring. As a sign of my love and faithfulness. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. With this ring I thee wed." She slid the ring onto Nathan's hand.

P-"With the power invested in me. By the state of North Carolina. Let no man put us under. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan you may kiss your bride." With tears in their eyes. Nathan leaned down to kiss Brooke. When the kiss broke off Nathan rested his forehead on hers.

P-"I pronounce for the first time. Mr and Mrs. Nathan Scott." Everyone started clapping. Nathan took her hand and they walked down the aisle. With smiles on their face.

1 week later Nathan and Brooke showed up and the hospital. Brooke was amazed at all the people that were there. She turned to Nathan. She had tears in her eyes.  
N-"What's the matter honey?"  
B-"Nathan look at all these people."  
N-"They care about you Brooke."  
B-"Wow I can't believe this."  
N-"Now if you will excuse me I have to give some blood."  
B-"Ok don't be long."  
N-"I won't don't go anywhere I'll be right back."  
B-"I'll be waiting." She leaned up to kiss him. After that they broke apart. And Nathan went in another direction.

End of Chapter 14

Next Chapter  
Brooke is getting a little more worse.  
Brooke faints during cheerleading practice.  
A match is found.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
2 weeks after Brooke and Nathan's wedding.

Basketball/cheerleading practice.  
Nathan and the guys are warming up in the gym. Nathan feeling nothing but  
happiness. He didn't think he could ever be this happy in his life. He looks  
down at his left hand. And fiddled with his ring. Lucas and Jake walked up  
behind him. Nathan was in a daze. That didn't hear them behind him.  
L-"Yo Nate earth to Nate."  
N-"What?"  
L-"Would you like to join the rest of us."  
N-"Sorry my mind is somewhere else."  
J-"You mean someone else."  
N-"Yeah what can I say. Can't help but love her. But I'm also worried about  
her."  
L-"What's wrong?"  
N-"Well if you have seen her lately. You would know she isn't looking so good.  
She is weak and getting alot more sicker. She puts up a front for you guys.  
But I've seen a different person. She's trying to be strong. But I can tell  
that it's taking it's toll on her."  
L-"Nate have they found a match yet?"  
N-"No not yet. But I hope we find one soon. Before it's too late."

Nathan looks to see Brooke walk into the gym. With Peyton and Haley right  
behind her. Nathan could tell by looking at her. She didn't look all that well.  
But putting up a front. She smiled at him. Mouthed I love you and Nathan did  
the same. He walked over to her.

B-"Hey husband."  
N-"Hey wife. How are you feeling?"  
B-"I'm fine."  
N-"Brooke please don't lie to me."  
B-"Nathan please don't worry I'm fine."  
N-"It's my job to worry. You are my wife." Brooke brought her hand to the  
side of his face.  
B-"And I love you for that. Other than a little fatigue I'm fine." Nathan  
brought his hand to her cheek.  
N-"Ok I'll let it go. But don't push yourself to hard. "  
B-"I won't. But I love you."  
N-"I love you too Mrs. Scott."

Brooke laughed a little.  
N-"What's so funny?"  
B-"Still getting used to Mrs. Scott." Nathan pulled her more close.  
N-"Well I think it suits you." Pulling her more close and kissed her. They only  
kissed for a few seconds. Before a voice broke them up.  
W-Nathan we don't have all night. So let's get started boys." Nathan broke a  
part from her. But pulled her more closer to him. And turned to face  
Whitey,  
N-"Sorry coach. But my first concern right now is my wife. She means the  
world to me."  
B-"Nathan I'm fine. please go and practice. I have to do the same." Nathan  
looked at her.  
N-"Ok as long as you are ok."  
B-I'm fine, now go."  
N-"Yes Mamm." With a smile and a kiss on the cheek. He turned and left.  
Brooke smiled after him.

Halfway threw practice. Brooke is feeling light headed and nauseous. her  
face was awfully pale. Peyton could see the change in her. Brooke grabbed a  
hold of her hand.  
B-"Nathan." She said softly.  
P-"What?"  
B-"I need Nathan." Peyton turned to the other side of the gym. Then turned  
to Haley.  
P-"Haley to get Nathan. Tell him Brooke needs him."  
H-"On it."  
P-"Come on Brooke sit down." Peyton helped her sit down. Haley ran up to  
Nathan.  
H-"Nathan."  
N-"What's wrong."  
H-"Brooke she needs you. She looks awfully pale."

Nathan turned to see Brooke sitting on the bleachers. With her face in her  
hands.  
N-"Excuse me." Didn't even wait for a reply. Before sprinting off to where  
Brooke was at."  
W-"Where is he going?"  
L-"Whitey he is worried about Brooke. He has changed. Sees in a sense he  
just found Brooke. And now she is sick. And he feels helpless. So don't be so  
hard on him."

Nathan made it over to Brooke. And knelt in front of her.  
N-"Hey baby I'm here."  
B-"Nathan please hold me."  
N-"Come here baby." Brooke slid off the bleachers and onto his lap.  
N-"What the matter honey?" He stoked the hair out of her eyes.  
B-"I don't feel so good."  
N-"You want to go home?"  
B-"Would love too. But don't you have practice to finish?"  
N-"I'll skip it. You are more important to me than basketball. Come on I'll  
take you home."

Nathan got off the ground and helped Brooke up. Nathan put an arm around  
her waist. Brooke did the same. Nathan made his way over to Whitey.  
N-Whitey I need to take my wife home."  
W-"Go ahead."  
B-"Nathan?"  
N-"It's ok we are going to go home now."  
B-"Nathan look at me."  
N-"What?"  
B-"I love you. You know that right?"  
N-"yeah and I love you too."  
B-"You have made me unbelievably happy. Also remember that."  
N-"Brooke what are you saying?"

Brooke looked at him and whispered.  
B-"I love you." Before passing out in his arms. Nathan collapsed to the floor  
with Brooke in his arms.  
N-"Brooke come on baby wake up." He felt for a pulse. Was there but weak.  
N-"Some one call an ambulance. Tell them to get here fast." He then turned  
his attention back to Brooke.  
N-"Come on baby you can't leave me. You hang in there. Come on open those  
brown eyes of yours. Brooke you can't leave me. I love you so much I do know  
I would be lost without you."

Just then the paramedics came.  
P.1.-"What do we got here?"  
N-"My wife she just passed out. But she has leukemia."  
P.1.-"We'll take it from here But please step aside." Nathan stepped back  
and let the paramedics work on Brooke. Lucas walked over and put his hands  
on his brother's shoulders. Nathan seemed lost to anyone. All he seemed to  
care about is Brooke. The paramedics turned to Nathan. After Brooke was  
on the stretcher.  
P.1.-"Are you coming with in the ambulance or taking your own car?"  
N-"I'm going with my wife."  
P.1.-"Then let's go." Nathan turned to Lucas.  
N-"Lucas could you call Brooke's parents and mine for me."  
L-"Sure We'll meet you at the hospital."  
N-"Thanks man." Then turned and left.

END OF CHAPTER 15

NEXT CHAPTER

AT THE HOSPITAL

A MATCH IS FOUND


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Setting at the hospital.

2 hours later at the hospital. Everyone is in the waiting room. Waiting for  
news on Brooke. Nathan is sitting in a chair. To concerned about Brooke.  
That is when a doctor came in.  
Dr.-"Mr. Scott." Nathan stood up.  
N-"That is me. How is my wife?"  
Dr.-"I hate to say this Mr Scott. But her illness has taken a turn for the  
worst. I hate to be the barrier of bad news. But she's at the end stages.  
Unless we fine a perfect match. The best I can say. She has about a month  
or 2 at the most to live."

Nathan froze at those words. He felt like the whole world came crashing  
down around him.  
N-"I have to sit down." Nathan sat back down in a chair. Deb came over to  
him.  
N-"Doctor how is she?"  
Dr.-"Right now she's in a coma."  
N-"What why is this happening?"  
Dr.-"Mr Scott all we can do now is pray. That a match is found soon."  
N-"Can I see her?"  
Dr.-"They are bringing her to ICU right now. I'll come get you. When they  
are ready."  
N-"Thanks doctor." Everyone else sat down.  
N-"Mom she can't die."  
D-"Nathan it's out of our hands now. All we can do now is pray."  
N-"Mom she doesn't deserve this. She's a good person. Loving and caring."  
D-"I know she is Nathan. Just by looking at her. The way she looks at you.  
Her eyes light up. When she lays eyes on you."  
N-"Mom I love her so much."  
D-"I know you do honey."

Then the doctor came back.  
Dr-"Mr Scott there is some good news."  
N-"Brooke is awake?"  
Dr.-"No but even better."  
N-"What is it?"  
Dr.-"We just got news that we found a match."

Nathan and the others just stood there speechless.  
Deb-"Say that again?"  
Dr.-"We found a perfect match for your wife. Right here in tree hill."  
Deb-"Well who is it?"

The doctor looked around the room. Then set eyes on Nathan.  
Dr.-"Mr. Scott is the perfect match is you."  
N-"I'm confused which Scott are you referring to?"  
Dr.-"Mr Scott you are the perfect match for your wife." They all looked at  
each other. And shouted for joy.  
N-"Are you serious?"  
Dr.-"Yes you are 99.99% match. There was also matches found in your  
brother and father. But you are the only one who would help."  
N-"She can have it then. What do we do now?"  
Dr.-"First she has to wake up. Then we will go from there."  
N-"Thanks doctor my reason for living came back."  
Dr.-"Right this way to your wife's room."

Everyone followed the doctor to Brooke's room. Upon coming into her room.  
Nathan took a look at his wife. Who looked really frail. With tubes helping  
her to breathe. But that didn't stop him from going over to her bed. Sat  
down in the chair and took a hold of her hand. And just sat there in silents.  
While everyone else watched. Nathan pulled her hair back from her face.  
And leaned down to kiss her softly.  
N-"Hey sleeping beauty. Can you hear me? I remember you telling me that  
you liked that fairy tale. And you hoped that someday your prince would  
come. Well I'm no prince but I will have to do. If you can hear me please  
come back. Everyone is here. I don't think I could go on without you. You are  
my life. You are going to be ok. Found a match sweetheart. And guess what I  
am your match. But fight this honey. Find your way back. Baby you are my  
world. So I'm keeping my promise that I won't leave you. But you can't leave  
me. But for now I'll let you sleep. You come back to me Mrs. Scott. We have  
a future together. But I don't have a future without you. You are my world  
Brooke." Nathan kissed the back of her hand. He just sat by his wife's bed  
holding her hand. Also forgetting anyone else was in the room.  
End of chapter16

Next chapter  
Complications arise in Brooke's condition.  
Lucas and Haley's relationship take a turn for the batter. They also tell  
people the are together.  
Nathan becomes more and more depressed.  
Everyone is concerned about Nathan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A little Note. Just a little warning this chapter is a tear jerker. I even cried when I was writing this.

Background info.  
It's been 2 weeks since Brooke went into a coma. And hasn't come out of it. Nathan hasn't Left her side in all that time. He only leaves so the doctor or nurses come into check her vitals. Deb and Dan are growing more concerned about their son. He hasn't eaten or slept. He refuses to leave her for anything. Lucas decided to end his relationship with Peyton. But didn't tell her why. Him and Haley haven't told anyone. That they have feelings for each other. But they both know they are making the right choice. They are slowly falling in love with each other. Peyton and Jake have gotten close in the past few weeks. Brooke's parents along with Nathan haven't left Brooke. They only went home for a change of clothes. And come back to the hospital. So Nathan could do the same.

Setting Brooke's hospital room.  
Nathan is sitting by Brooke's bed holding her hand. And fiddling with the wedding ring on her finger. And smiled that she was his wife.  
N-"Hey baby I know you might be tired of my voice. But you have to find your way back to me honey. I can't function anymore. I'm holding on. But if I lose you I'm going to lose it. Now I know the saying. The love you have been waiting for. Look no further than your own best friend. But I have fallen head over heels in love with you Brooke. And you happen to be my best friend. Please I'm begging you. Please don't leave me here all alone. IF I don't have you. My life is nothing without you in it. Baby you have brought me so much. More than I deserve. I consider myself a lucky man. For having you in my life."

Nathan turned when he heard the door open. And Brooke's parents walked in.  
E-"Hey Nathan how is she doing?"  
N-"About the same Mrs. Davis. I look at her and she is so frail and pale looking. It scares me she isn't going to come out of this. No matter how much I want her to."  
D-"Nathan we have to think positive now. But she is a fighter. She will make it threw this. She has a lot of things to stay for."  
N-"I feel so helpless. That I can't help her more. And I don't like it."

Then doctor Johnson walks in.  
DR. J-" Hey everyone. How's everyone feeling?" They all shrugged.  
Dr. J-"Well I need to examine her. So if you all will wait in the waiting area. And then you can come back in." Nathan stepped off the stool. But didn't let go of her hand.  
N-"Ok baby I'll be right in the hallway. But I'll be right back. I promise I love you." And he kissed her on the forehead. And left the room with her parents.

Nathan walked out to see Lucas and Haley walking into the waiting room holing hands. Nathan looked at this. But thinking the lack of sleep. That his mind was playing tricks on him.  
N-"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"  
L-"Wanted to check on you. And to see how Brooke is doing." Nathan started pacing back and forth. Sighing and running his hands threw his hair.  
N-"She is still the same. Just lying there doing nothing." Lucas moved so that he was standing behind Haley. Putting his hands on her shoulders.  
H-"Well we are here to help. Why don't you go home and get some rest. Lucas and I can stay here. You need to sleep."

Nathan turned to face them.  
N-"I'm not leaving my wife. And I'm fine."  
L-"Nathan you are anything but fine. You haven't slept in god know how long. You are making yourself sick. You aren't going to help to Brooke or anyone else."  
N-"I'm not leaving here without Brooke."  
H-"Nathan she wouldn't want you pushing yourself the way you are."  
N-"I know that. But I can't leave her Haley. She is my life."  
H-"Nathan everyone can see that you love her. But no one is going to think less of you. If you go home and rest." Nathan sighed again.  
N-"And I can't go home. Everything there is Brooke. She is everywhere in our apartment. She's got make-up in the bathroom. That is all over the sink. Hair care products and female products all over the bathroom. Her clothes are everywhere. On the floor of our room and in the closet. And when I try to lie in our bed. I can still smell her perfume on her side of the bed. The smell of her shampoo on her pillow. You see Haley if I go home. I will still be surrounded by Brooke. And I am at more ease when I am near her."

Before anyone could answer the doctor came out.  
N-"Dr. Johnson please tell me you have good news for me?"  
That is when Brooke's parents, Keith and Karen, Deb and Dan and Peyton and Jake walked up to them.  
The doctor looked at everyone.  
Dr. J-"Maybe we should talk in private."  
N-"No it's ok we are all family here."  
Dr. J-"Ok but it's not what you want to hear Mr. Scott." Nathan's face just dropped. And stepped back. He has a feeling he was about to be sick. And stumbled back. Lucas stepped in and steady Nathan.  
L-"You ok man?"  
N-"Yeah thanks for the save."  
H-"You sure you are ok?"  
N-"Yeah please continue doctor."  
Dr. J-"Mr. Scott we have to be realistic here. Your wife has been in a coma for two weeks now. And I hate to break it to you all. But I think it's time that we come to some hard decisions."  
N-"What are you trying to say doctor?"  
Dr. J-" I don't mean to should insensitive but. She is not responding to any of the treatment so far that we have given her. SO you have to make some really hard decisions about your wife's care. Maybe it's time we let her go. So she isn't going to be in anymore pain. And having to die the most painful way. Maybe it's time we let her go on to a better place."

Nathan couldn't take it anymore. Everyone stood in complete shock. Nathan stopped pacing and turned to the doctor.  
N-"No I will not except that. You doctor maybe willing to give up on her. But I will not give up on her. So you can forget about that." Nathan turned abruptly and left the room. And went to be with his wife.  
All-"Nathan." They all yelled. But what good it did. He didn't even hear them. Haley turned to Lucas.  
H-"Lucas I'm scared for him." Lucas wrapped his arms around her. And pulled her close.  
L-"I know baby me too." They held onto each other. Knowing the pain Nathan must be going threw. Because they feel the same way about each other. Than Nathan feels for Brooke

The others looked at them strangely after hearing Lucas call Haley baby. Peyton walked up to them.  
P-"What is going on between you two. You both have been really secretive lately?" Lucas and Haley looked at each other.  
L-"Peyton we are in love." Peyton looked at them. And a smile broke across her face.  
P-"When did this happen?"  
H-"A couple a of weeks ago."  
L-"You aren't mad?"  
P-"No just a little shocked that is all." Lucas and Haley looked at each other.  
H-"We feel about each other the way. Brooke and Nathan feel about each other."  
P-"Speaking of Nathan where did he go?"  
L-"Probably went to see Brooke."  
J-"I'm really worried about him. It looks like he has lost weight."

Deb-"I feel the same way you guys do. He is not himself."  
Dave-"And why should he be ok. He just had to hear news. That no husband should have to hear regarding his wife. I know I would be acting the same way if it were my Elizabeth in Brooke's place. But we also had to hear what no parent should ever have to hear about their child. That our daughter our baby that should could possibly die. So I hope you parents hold your children close. Because you will never know the pain we are going threw. Except for maybe you Karen. Life is to short to be arguing and fighting. Take it from us. Elizabeth and I know how much me screwed up at raising Brooke. Not being there for her when she needed us most. But we can't change the past. If god gives us a second chance. We are going to be better parents."

Deb-"Yeah Dave we don't know how you feel. But we have always considered Brooke and daughter that we never had. We thought she and Nathan would get married some day. But we are worried about Nathan."  
E-"I know and so are we."  
Dan-"HE really needs to go home and rest and eat something."  
L-"Dan we already have tried that. Haley and I offered to stay with her while he went home. He said he wasn't going to leave his wife here alone by herself."  
H-"Guys Nathan is headed for a major downfall. IF she doesn't make it. And it looks not really good at the moment."  
P-"Come on let's go and see Brooke." And they all walked out of the waiting room.

Back in Brooke's room Nathan rushed into the door. And closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed. Sat on it and took her hands into his. The other's quietly walked into the room. And watched the scene unfold before their very eyes. Nathan let got of one of her hands. And brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
N-"Hey baby it's me again. Please you can't leave me. You can't make me make this kind of a decision. And I don't think I can. My life wouldn't be the same without you in my life You are my reason to wake up every morning. And roll out of bed. You have made the place that I live into a home. You are everywhere. And I look down at my left ring finger. And I promise you it will never come off. I love you Brooke Annabelle Scott. " Nathan leaned down and put his head on her stomach. And he let himself cry. Still holding onto her left hand.  
N-"Come on baby please come back to me. I love you so much." Everyone watched the encounter but no one said anything.

Brooke is slowly coming into consciousness. When she heard a vice. When she felt something heavy resting on her stomach. And immediately knew it was Nathan. She could hear him crying softly. And knew he was hurting and wanted to comfort him. She slowly brought her right hand up and rested it on his head. And slowly ran her fingers threw his hair. And in a horse voice she said.  
B-"It's ok Nathan I'm right here." And slowly her hand down. And ran it up and down his back.

Nathan froze when he felt a hand on his head. And someone that sounded like Brooke. Then he felt a hand running up and down his back. He slowly looked up to see that Brooke was awake. he lifted his head and looked at her. Not believing this. Nathan sat up and looked into her eyes.  
N-"Brooke?" She reached up and put a hand to his cheek.  
B-"Yeah baby."  
N-"You came back."  
B-"What happened? Al I remember is being in the gym and feeling sick. And everything after that is blank."  
N-"Well you passed out in the gym. We were going to go home because you were feeling sick. And then you told me you love me and then you passed out in my arms. And you have been in a coma for two weeks now."  
B-"Am I ok?"  
N-"You are going to be."  
B-"Yeah but Nathan I'm still sick."  
N-"But you are going to be ok."  
B-"Nathan we haven't found a match. And I can feel myself getting weaker. I only wanted to wake up so I could feel your arms around me. Making me feel safe, loved and protected. And to tell you that I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone so much."

Nathan looked her in the eyes. Put a hand to her cheek. Brooke leaned into his touch. And bringing her hand up to cover his. Nathan looked her in the eyes and smiled.  
N-"And I love you too. So much that I don't think I could go on without you." Brooke smile back at him.  
B-"Nathan you are strong. You can survive anything."  
N-"Not losing you Brooke. I don't I think I could survive that."  
B-"Yeah but I'm still dying Nathan you have to except that."  
N-"No you aren't going to die. While you were in the coma we found a couple matches for you."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
B-"What?"  
N-"We found three matches. 1 is a 100% percent match and the other two are also matches. But weren't at a high percentage."  
B-"Really who?"  
N-"Well Lucas and my dad are the two matched but weren't that close of a match." Brooke looked up at Nathan.  
B-"Nathan who is the perfect match." Nathan smiled at her.  
N-"That would be me."

Brooke couldn't believe this was happening.  
B-"What?" She started crying. Nathan brushed the tears away from her eyes.  
N-"Hey it's ok honey. I know this must be really to much to take in right now. But the doctor said once you were strong enough they were going to go ahead. But once you had the transplant you can make a full recovery. But we have to take it one step at a time."  
B-"So I'm going to be ok."  
N-"Yeah you will be. And I'm going to be there every step of the way." Brooke smiled threw her tears.  
B-"Can I get a hug please?"  
N-"Baby you didn't even need to ask that." Nathan helped her sit up a little bit. And wrapped his arms around her. Brooke brought hers and wrapped them around Nathan. Nathan gently brought her closer to him. They both sat there holding each other. And they couldn't be happier.  
B-"How can I ever thank you." Nathan pulled back and looked into her eyes. Taking his face into his hands and wiping her tears away.  
N-"You don't have to thank me sweetheart. Don't you know I would do anything for you. You are everything to me Brooke. I love you heart, body and soul. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Making you happy and all your dreams come true."

Brooke brought her hands to his face.  
N-"Nathan you already have made my dreams come true. You have given me your love. And you love me in return. I never thought we would fall in love with each other. But now that I know what real love is. I never want to let it go. You are also giving me a second chance at life. Words can't describe the way I feel about you. And I love you heart, body, and soul."

Nathan and Brooke leaned in for a kiss. Nathan has been dreaming about this moment for two long whole weeks. When their lips met. It started off slowly but after getting use to it again. It grew into more passionate. They kiss for a few minutes when they pulled back. And then falling into each other's arms. And held onto each other. And they both whispered to each other.  
B-"I love you."  
N-"I love you too." And went back to holding each other.

The others watched the whole encounter between Brooke and Nathan. But didn't let them know that they were there. Elizabeth. Karen, Deb, Haley and Peyton were all in tears. While Dave, Keith, Dan, Lucas and Jake pulled them into their arms and held them. Also touched by Nathan and Brooke. Everyone was happy and in love.

End of Chapter 17

Next chapter  
Brooke starts her chemo to get rid of her old bone marrow.  
Haley and Lucas tell everyone else that they are together.  
Brooke and Haley have a talk.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Summery  
It's been 3 weeks since Brooke woke up. But she is still in the hospital. The doctor thought it would be best. And she didn't like being cooped up in the hospital. Nathan hasn't left her side. In all that time. She has started chemo and radiation. And Brooke is feeling a lot weaker. But is thinking positively.

Setting Brooke's hospital room.  
Nathan walked in with a smile on his face.  
N-"Hey baby how are you feeling?"  
B-"Alright but feel weaker and sicker. And I know it's because of the chemo."  
N-"I'm just glad you are awake. And can't wait for you to come home. It's been lonely without you." Brooke reached for Nathan's hand. Nathan walked over to the bed and sat on it. Taking Brooke's hand into his. Brooke looked at Nathan. And with her other hand reached up. And stroked his cheek.  
B-"Nathan when was the last time You had a good night sleep."  
N-"Been a while."  
B-"Nathan you have to take care of yourself. You look like you've been threw the ringer and back."  
N-"I have been."

They both turned when the door opened. And Lucas and Haley walked in holding hands. Nathan and Brooke looked at each other. Then at Lucas and Haley.  
L-"Hey we just wanted to see how Brooke was doing."  
B-"I'm doing just fine. A little tired. But I'm going to get better."  
N-"That you are." Brooke looked at Lucas and Haley.  
B-"So what's been going on since I've been asleep?" Lucas and Haley looked at each other.  
H-"Nothing too exciting."  
B-"Nobody hooking up or anything."  
H-"Peyton and Jake are getting close. It's so cute the looks they give to each other."  
B-"I thought she and Lucas were together?"  
H-"No."  
B-"How do you feel about that Luke?"  
L-"I can't stop her from being happy."  
B-"But what about you?"  
L-"I'm fine."

Brooke looked at Haley.  
B-"And what's new with you Haley?"  
H-"What about me?"  
B-"Are you happy or seeing anyone?"  
N-"Brooke why are you grilling them?"  
B-"I'm not."  
N-"Why are you pushing this?"  
B-"Nathan come here. I want to tell you a secret."  
Nathan leaned down. And Brooke spoke in his ear.  
B-"Nathan take a look at their hands." Nathan quickly glanced up. To see Lucas and Haley holding hands. And standing very close to each other." Nathan smiled and winked at her.  
N-"Honey there are people in the room." Brooke covered up a blush.  
L-"Do you two want to be alone?"  
B-"No that is ok. And what about you Lucas are you happy?"  
L-"More than I ever been."  
B-"Luke I know who would be perfect for you."  
L-"Thanks for the offer Brooke. But I can find my own girlfriends."  
B-"All I want is for my friends to be happy. And find someone to fall in love with. Just like I did." She looked over at Nathan. And took his hand.

Haley and Lucas looked at each other.  
L-"Brooke there is a reason I don't want to date anyone."  
B-"Why is that?"  
L-"Because I already found someone.'  
B-"Who?"  
L-"Haley." Brooke smiled.  
B-"I know it. When you both came in here. I just wanted one of you to say something."  
H-"How did you know?"  
B-"The whole hand holding gave it away."

Haley turned to Lucas and Nathan.  
H-"Can I talk to Brooke alone."  
N-"Sure but not long. Brooke needs her rest." Nathan leaned down to kiss her. Lucas leaned over to kiss Haley. And Nathan and Lucas walked out. Closing the door behind them. Haley sat down in the chair by her bed.  
B-"I can tell by the look on your face. That you are happy."  
H-"I am. Who would have thought it. At the begging of the year. All of this would happen."  
B-"Everything changed really quickly. So how long have you and Lucas been a couple?"  
H-"Well it all started after Nathan pulled you off the ledge. Well when you came out of Nathan and Lucas's room that morning. I was shocked to see you come out of there. But when you left Nathan came out. He said he thought he heard you in the hall. When he asked if I've seen you. I told him no. Then he got to talking about how scared he was. That you could die. And he was saying how long you've known you were sick. And didn't tell anyone. And there was nothing he could do to help you. I've never seen him like that. And I completely lied to him about seeing you. But never said anything. But when he didn't show up for the competition. Nathan was in a panic mode. Asking anybody if they've seen you. Then I opened my mouth. And asked him if all you were doing was lying about being sick. And Peyton also was wondering if you were sick. Nathan scolded us. On what being good friends we were. Then he called your panted. When your mom said you were really sick. Nathan's face dropped. He talked to your mom. After he got off the phone. He asked us all one more time. If we've seen you. And I couldn't look Nathan in the eyes. I finally told him I was you. He was furious with me. Told me if anything happened to you. He would never forgive me. Then your mom called Nathan back. And it wasn't good. After seeing how Nathan talked you down from the ledge. And how he was the only one you would listen to. And seeing how you two were together. I knew I lost Nathan at that point. After that he apologized about what he said. And he was sorry for hurting me. But he loved you. He told me I would find that special person. And that person could be standing in front of me. That it could be my own best friend. When Nathan left it got me thinking. Maybe he was right. Then Lucas came in and we talked. I told Nathan said to me. Then he got this look on his face. And said what if Nathan wasn't wrong. Then Lucas told me he had feelings for me. More than just friends. And that he loved me. And I told him I loved him too. And we've been taking it slowly. But he makes me happy. Plus he knows everything about me."

Brooke smiled.  
B-"That is what I feel about Nathan. "  
H-"Well at least we got the most attractive guys at our school."  
B-"I agree with you on that."  
B-"When did you know Nathan was the one for you?"  
B-"I think deep down I knew he was the one. Like I said Nathan was my first for everything. Even at the age of 4. I always found Nathan attractive. If you could have seen the way we both were. Back when we were young. He made me feel safe. Made me laugh when I was lonely. Or feeling sat. But everything changed for us. When we were in 8th grade. He was more interested in basketball and girls. But we both knew when the other is hurt or in trouble."  
H-"I know I saw it the night we found you in the pool. He just stood in place for the longest time. It took a while for anyone to get threw to him. When Nathan found you. I've never seen anyone act so quickly. Then I saw with Nathan. When the rest thought you were dead. Nathan wouldn't give up. I don't think anyone knew just how well you knew each other."  
B-"The person I didn't want to know I was sick. It was Nathan. He can be stubborn when he wants to be. Like that nigh he pulled me out of the pool. No one knew what my middle name was. Besides Nathan not even Peyton knew. And I don't like my middle name. And he knows that. He was ticking me off."  
H-"Yeah we could tell. And when he threw you over his shoulder. Everyone thought is was funny."  
B-"Well I didn't find that funny. And with people watching. I was so pissed at him."

Brooke yawned. Haley could tell she was tired.  
H-"Well I'm going to take off you look tired."  
B-"No you don't have to leave."  
H-"No you should rest. I think I'm going to find Lucas."  
B-"Ok it was nice talking to you like this."  
H-"Yeah it was." Haley got up and walked out the door. Brooke smiled and closed her eyes.

Haley walked into the waiting room. To see Lucas, Nathan, Keith, Karen, Deb, Dan and Brooke's parents talking to each other. Haley walked up behind Lucas. And wrapped her arms around him. Lucas smiled and turned around.  
L-"Hey everything ok?"  
H-"Yeah we had a good talk.  
N-"I want to say I'm happy for you both. I hope you both are happy."  
H-"Thanks to you. I finally saw what Lucas and I as a couple."  
N-"You are just like me. You fell in love with your best friend."  
H-"Yes I did." She smiled at Lucas.

Lucas turned to everyone else in the room.  
L-"Everyone I would like to tell you all that. Haley and I are officially dating now. And I couldn't be happier," Haley blushed at that statement. Karen walked up to them.  
K-"I'm happy for you both."  
L-"Thanks mom."  
H-"Yeah thanks Karen."

Nathan turned to everyone.  
N-"I'm going to check on my wife."  
H-"She was getting tired. That is why I left."  
N-"I'll talk to you guys later."  
L-"yeah take care of yourself man."  
N-"I will. I would like to go home with my wife."  
H-"Hope that is soon."  
N-"Me too."

Nathan walked back to Brooke's room and quietly opened the door. To see that Brooke was sleeping. Nathan slowly walked over to the bed. And sat down. And took his hand brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
N-"Hey honey. I want you to get better. So you can come home with me. It's not the same without you. You have changed my life Brooke. Hopefully soon you can come home. But until then get better soon. We have a lot to be grateful for. You want to know what I'm thankful for most in my life. And That is you Brooke Annabelle Davis."

Brooke slowly opened her eyes.  
B-"Scott."  
N-"What?"  
B-"My name isn't Brooke Davis anymore. It's Mrs. Nathan Scott."  
N-"Sorry I forgot."  
B-"It's ok. Nathan I want to go home. I miss being in our bed. Waking up with your arms around me."  
N-"Soon honey. And it's lonely without you there."  
B-"Nathan can you just hold me for a little bit."  
N-"Sure slide over a bit." Nathan laid down next to her on the bed. Brooke laid her head on his chest. Nathan wrapped his arms around her. And leaned in for a small kiss.  
B-"I love you Nathan."  
N-"I love you too Brooke. Get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head. And was soothed by the sound of Brooke's breathing. It gave him peace and comfort. And soon he fell asleep too. Wrapped up in each other's arms.  
End of chapter 9

next chapter  
Brooke has her transplant  
Everyone is there to support Brooke

A/N Please reply and let me know what you think


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter19

Summary  
It's been a month since Brooke was put into the hospital. And a month too long for her. She is a lot weaker with all the chemo she was doing. She has lost her hair. Which has really gotten her down. She didn't feel or look what she use to. And that has gotten her really depressed. She didn't want to see anybody or talk to anyone. Including Nathan. She has pushed him away. Nathan feels worthless that he can not help her. But that doesn't stop him from seeing her.

Setting  
Hospital waiting room.  
Nathan is sitting in the waiting room. With his face in his hands. When Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Jake. Came walking over to him. Peyton put a hand on his shoulder. Nathan looked up when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Nathan smiled a little.  
P-"Hey Nate why are you out here?"  
N-"Brooke kicked me out. She doesn't want any visitors."  
H-"Nathan are you ok?"  
N-"No Haley I'm not. And I know why Brooke is pushing everyone away. She's depressed that she doesn't look like she usually does. But that doesn't bother me. I still think she is the most beautiful, sexy girl I fell in love with."  
P-"Nate she loves you. Don't forget that. She is pushing all of us away. But we aren't going to let her."  
N-"Peyton my wife can be stubborn when she wants to be. She is putting distance between all of us. Because she thinks it's better for us in the end."  
H-"Come on we are going into the room as a team. To let her know we aren't going anywhere. She can try and push us away. But it's not going to work."  
N-"Haley she isn't going to like us."  
H-"Well that's to bad."  
N-"Alright but I'm warning you. She's on a short fuse lately. Anything can set her off. You guys stay here. I'm going to talk to her alone."

Nathan stood up and they walked to Brooke's room.  
Nathan slowly pushed opened the door. Brooke was sitting up in bed staring out the window. With tears in her eyes. Nathan gave her a hat to wear. That was covering her head. She didn't know anyone was in the room. She looked down at the ring that was on her finger. She fiddled with it. Nathan went to sit on the bed. He took his left hand and grabbed her left. And intertwined their hands. Brooke turned to see Nathan next to her. She tried to quickly pull her hand away. But he wouldn't let it go.

Brooke turned her head away. And looked out the window. Nathan with his other hand brought her face back to his.  
N-"Brooke I want you to look at your left hand and tell me what you see."  
B-"I see my wedding ring."  
N-"Ok now what do you see when you look at my left hand."  
B-"I see your wedding ring."  
N-"Now who do you see sitting in front of you."  
B-"I see you Nathan."  
N-"Do you know what I see sitting in front of me?"  
B-"An ugly bald person.'  
N-"No I see my wife. Who I love more that anything. Baby I still see the same person I've known all my life. I don't care that you have no hair."  
B-"I'm not that person anymore Nathan."  
N-"Yes you are. Honey you can grow your hair out again."  
B-"I'll never be who I once was."  
N-"Baby yes you aren't the same you once were. That is because you have changed. it happens when a person is sick. I've seen you struggle in life. And mostly in these last few months. But you've had to deal with a lot. More than any person your age should. Brooke you've got to know. There are people who love you. And you are pushing them all away. But me and the rest of them aren't going anywhere. So push all you want. You aren't getting rid of us."

Brooke looked down at their intertwined hands. And squeezed Nathan's hand.  
N-"Honey I'm not attracted to you because of your looks. I'm attracted to the person who is on the inside. Does that not mean I don't think you are beautiful. Of course I think you are beautiful inside and out."  
B-"How can you even look at me. I can't even look in the mirror."  
N-"Brooke I wish you can see the way I see you. But you don't want to hear it. Do you think I married you because of your looks. I married you because I love you. And I can't imagine now what my life would be like if you were not in it. And yes part of the reason I married you. Because you were sick. But just a small part. Brooke you are in for me."  
B="Nathan do you know how long it took me to grow my hair out this long." It took me 16 years now all of that is gone. My hair made me beautiful and sexy. It will never be the same See." She took off the hat to show her bald head."  
B-"This is not attractive. It's hideous."

Nathan smiled.  
N-"Brooke it will grow back. Hair grows fast."  
B-"Not fast enough."  
N-"Brooke do you love me?" Brooke looked at Nathan.  
B-"OF course I do Nathan."  
N-"Now what would you say to me. If our places were reversed."  
B-"That I love you just the way you are."  
N-"Well that is how I feel about you."  
B-"It's not the same."  
N-"Why?"  
B-"Because I'm suppose to be beautiful." Nathan let go of her. And took her face in his hands.  
N-"Brooke I love the whole packing about you. Your smart, talented, kind-hearted, loving caring person. You are also sexy and beautiful."  
B-"Please I'm anything but sexy."  
N-"I'm not getting threw to you. I guess nothing I say matters. Now I'm going to go. But know this Brooke Annabelle Scott. I love you and I do mean all of you. I can't sit here anymore listening to you put yourself down. I'm only your husband but what do I know. So I'm going to go." Nathan stood up and kissed her forehead turned back when he got to the door. Then turned and walked away.

Brooke was stunned at what just happened. So she didn't say anything. She saw the sadness in his eyes. And wanted desperately to make the sadness go away. But did nothing she watched her husband. the love of her life. Her hero walked out that door. Without a word to him. She started crying and fell asleep crying.

Nathan walked back out with anger in his eyes. And the tone is his voice.  
N-"Uh that woman is infuriating. She won't listen to anything I have to say. She keeps going on and on about looks. Looks don't make a person who they are. It's what is on the inside that counts. I don't know what to do anymore." Nathan sat down in a chair. Put his face in his hands.

No one said anything for a long time. Then Nathan got an idea.  
N-"Guys I have a plan. That I think might work."  
P-"What is it Nathan?"  
N-"Now this is something I'm going to do. But hear me out all of you. Before saying anything."  
J-"Ok man."  
N-"Brooke has this whole thing down to looks. I'm going to show her looks don't matter to me."  
H-"What are you going to do Nathan?"  
N-"Well she doesn't like the fact that she is bald. So I'm going to shave off my hair as well. Maybe Brooke won't feel bad about being the only one that is bald."  
L-"Nate you got a good idea count me in on that."  
J-"Me too."  
N-"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I just want to show her she doesn't have to do this alone."  
J-"Nate I want to do it. With summer approaching. And the heat it may come in handy."  
l-"I want to as well."

Nathan turned to the girls.  
N-"Now you two don't have to do this. If you two don't want to. I'm not going to push you to do something. You don't want to do."  
H-"I'll do it." Everyone looked at Haley.  
N-"Haley are you sure. It will take a long time to grow back."  
H-"Yes I know. I was kinds always a tom boy. Besides if Lucas does it. I want to do it. Brooke and I can grow it back together." Lucas was surprised but at the sometime he wasn't. That Haley would do something like that. She has always had a kind heart. He kissed her softly and smiled at her.

Haley turned to Peyton.  
H-"Well are you going to join the baldly club or not?"  
P-"Guys I don't know about that. I love Brooke and all. But to cut my hair."  
N-"Like I said no pressure. If you don't want to do it. Peyton you don't have too. I know you girls like you hair. That is what she's obsessing about. But hair doesn't make a person."  
L-"So when we want to do this?"  
N-"Let's go right now. Maybe she will be up for visitors later."  
Nathan, Lucas, Haley and Jake all walked to the elevator. Peyton stayed behind. Jake turned to Peyton.  
J-"You coming or not?" Peyton stood there thinking. Then walked to the others.  
P-"Let's do shave our heads." Jake put an arm around her. And they all walked onto the elevator.

2 hours later they all came back. To find everyone else arrive. They all looked up when Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Jake and Peyton walk in with they shaved heads. Karen, Keith, Dan, Deb, Dave and Elizabeth. All stood there not believing their eyes. Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Jake just stood there. They all stared at each other. Deb was the first one to say anything.  
D-"What did you kids do?" Seeing her son with a bald head. She hasn't seen him without hair. Since he was a baby.  
N-"I know you are all thinking. But we had our reasons. You see Brooke has been depressed lately with her hair gone. But I wanted to show her." Lucas cleared his throat.  
N-"I mean we wanted to show her. We care more about her than just her looks. And we donated our hair to charity. So kids who have lost their hair because of an illness."  
D-"Wow you guys that is the most selfless act. Any of you had ever done. I'm sure she's going to appreciate it."  
N-"Well come on guys. Let's go see my wife."  
Dan-"Nate she is going to kill you all. When she sees all of you."  
N-"Well it's done now. It will grow back." Nathan turned and headed down the hall. With the other behind him.

When they walked into Brooke's room. They found her asleep with a bandanna on her head. And wearing Nathan's basketball jersey. Nathan looked down at her and smiled.  
N-"She looks so peaceful doesn't she. Guys she's my angel." Brooke could hear Nathan's voice in a state of sleepiness.  
B-"Nathan." She moaned. Then got a image in her head. If his walking away from her angry. She started crying out his name.  
B-"Nathan please don't go. I'm sorry I was short with you. Please don't leave me. I love you Nathan. Please come back." She kept talking in her sleep.  
B-"Nathan you promised me you weren't going to leave me. You are just like everyone else in my life. And I thought you loved me. You all Scott brothers are alike. You say you loved me. But you do another. Once again Brooke is a fool."

Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Jake were all confused at what she was saying. But Nathan knew all to well what she was talking about. She is remembering him leaving earlier. Now he was kicking himself. he sat on her bed. And tried to wake her up.  
N-"Brooke wake up honey. Come on." Brooke slowly woke up.  
B-"Nathan?"  
N-"Yeah I'm right here baby." Brooke sat up in bed quickly and wrapped her arms around him.  
B-"Nathan I'm sorry."  
N-"You have nothing to be sorry about."  
B-"I don't want to lose you."  
N-"Babe you have me forever. I wouldn't give you up for anything or anyone in this world."  
B-"I love you."  
N-"I love you to baby."

Brooke reached up and put a hand to his head. Wanting to run her fingers threw his hair. But she felt a bald head. She pulled back quickly and really looked at her husband for the first time. Since she woke up. She carefully looked at him. She then pushed him back hard from her. She said in a warning tone.  
B-"NATHAN DANIEL SCOTT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!"

Nathan was taken back by her tone.  
N-"I shaved it off."  
B-"Why would you do something like that?"  
N-"Well if you are going to be bald. Then so am I."  
B-"Nathan you didn't have to do that to your head."  
N-"I wanted to do it. But I wasn't the only one who shaved their head."  
B-"Who else did this?"

Nathan pointed behind him.  
N-"Them." Brooke looked to see Haley, Peyton, Lucas and Jake standing there. All of them with shaved heads. Brooke thought she was seeing things. She looked at Nathan and them back at them.  
B-"Ok I must be seeing things. Because I think I see 5 people who had hair the last time I saw them. Now you all have no hair."  
N-"You are not seeing things Brooke."

Brooke is shocked at the recent turn of events. She was getting a little upset.  
B-"What the hell did you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and you Jake Joseph Jagelski, and you Haley Marie James and you Lucas Michael Scott. And you Nathan Daniel Scott do to yourselves? Someone better say something and say it now."

Peyton stepped forward. She took Brooke's hand.  
P-"Brooke if you calm down I'll tell you."  
B-"I am calm now start talking."  
P-"Just so you know Nathan came up with this idea. He wanted to show you. That looks didn't matter to him concerning you. He came out of your room more frustrated then he did when he went in. Then out of the blue. He came up with a plan. To show you he loved you. He said that if you were going to be bald then so was he. He said he was going to shave his head. And that if we wanted to do it. We could. Lucas and Jake said yes right away. Then out of no where Haley said she would for you. I hesitated for a while. But we don't care if you are bald. Hair can grow back. But what never fades is what he all feel for you. And so you go ahead and try to push us away. But know this Brooke Annabelle Davis. You aren't getting rid of us. We love you and we aren't going anywhere. One more thing missy. Nathan loves you. Don't push him away. Brooke I know Nathan along time as well. And in all that time that he was with Haley or I. I've never made him smile the way you did. He lights up when you walk into a room. Or someone says your name. Brooke we all saw the way he was. When you were in the coma. He wouldn't eat or sleep. I don't even think he went home. Maybe just to shower. But if he did leave. He made sure that someone was with you. Brooke I can't believe I am about to say this. But Nathan isn't the same guy he was with me. he is more gently, kind, sweeter. God he's even happy. He is more affectionate with you. Then he ever was with me. After he and I ever did was fight and have sex. And it hurts to see him so upset. No one can get threw to him but you. if I didn't see in then. I see it now. You and Nathan are meant for each other. You both can be stubborn and pigheaded when you want to be."

Nathan stood in shock.  
N-"Wow Peyton that is the first time. I've ever heard you say anything nice about me."  
P-"Oh be quite. And what I said is true."  
N-"Well thank you."  
B-"Ok can I say something now."  
P-"No I'm not done yet. Do you know I didn't even know what your middle name was. Until Nathan said it a couple months ago. Why couldn't you tell me your middle name?"

B-"Cause I don't like my middle name. And my husband knows that. He likes to call me that to piss me off. and one more thing Peyton. My name isn't Brooke Annabelle Davis. It's Brooke Annabelle Scott. And only Nathan can get away with calling me by my middle name. But I have to say this everyone. You shouldn't have done that. I look around this room. And see all of you. With your shaved heads and all. I have this feeling I don't deserve any of you. For you guys to do this. You shouldn't have. I was feeling sorry for myself. Because I lost my hair. And was scared that I was or am going to lose Nathan. To someone who is more prettier and who has hair. And isn't faced with an illness. That I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. What did I do to deserve this. I know I'm a b**bitch. Maybe it's god's way of saying. This is what you get Brooke. For treating people the way you do. But I look around this room. I see people who care about me. To do what you guys did. Just to make me feel better about myself. Peyton, Haley I don't know what possed you. To shave all of your hair off. But I love you for it. But you won't see me in public without hair. I will have a hat or a bandanna on. So you all did this for nothing."

Haley stepped forward.  
h-"Brooke we did this because we wanted to. I wanted to be part of the club of bald people. Hair can grow back. But love and friendship never dies. And I will also agree with Peyton said about Nathan. He loves you. He would probably do anything for you. I have seen more smiled out of him. He is just like you. Before he knew he was your match. He felt he couldn't do anything for you. But you will happy to know we donated our hair. To a charity that make wigs. And gives them to young children. Who have lost their hair because of chemo like you did. But we are going to be here for you. Every step of the way. You are going to have your transplant next week. And you are going to be happy and healthy again.

Broke reached her hand out to Nathan. He accepted it without hesitation. Lacing their fingers together. Booked pulled him over to the bed. And he sat down on the bed. She reached her hand up to his cheek. she couldn't help but being a little uneasy. Seeing Nathan without hair. But as she looked into his eyes. She saw that he was still the same person. And knew more than ever. That she loved him like no other. Nathan and Brooke looked deeply into each other's eyes. And they both. That their soul mates were sitting right in front of each other.  
B-"Nathan you have got to be. The most romantic, loving man. I have ever known. The things you have done for me. Means a whole lot to me. You even shaved your head. When I want to give up on everything. You won't let me. You pulled me back when I wanted to give up on life. You married me not just because I'm sick. But I know you love me. You have put up with a lot of my mood swings. I tried to push you away. But you didn't stop. When anybody else would. You are the person that is going to save my life."

Nathan cupped the side of her face.  
N-"Brooke I love you all of you. Bald head and all. You make life complete for me. I don't know what took us so long to be together. But I'm glad we are. Don't forget that I love you. I knew what I was getting into when I married you. You probably think I thought all do that threw when I asked you. But I thought long and hard. I know if we didn't find a match that I could lose you. But deep down I knew I was making the right decision. About marrying you. I also know there is a possibility of you losing your hair. But that doesn't matter to me. All I care about it you getting better. So we can spend the rest of our lives together. Our bed is lonely without you beside me. It's true what they say. You get use to sleeping next to someone. And when they aren't there it feels empty. So I don't want anymore negative talking. You are going to get better. And I'm going to help your recovery. Every step of the way. It's you and me in this together. As Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott."

Brooke smiled then turned her attention to the other people in the room.  
B-"I'm going to kiss my husband now. So if you don't want to watch. I suggest you turn around." The others turned their backs to them. Nathan and Brooke looked at each other. Brooke brought a hand to the back of his head. And brought his head down to hers for a kiss. Nathan wrapped his arms around her. And pulled her closer. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck. They were caught up in each other. Their kiss turned more passionate. And forgot the other people in the room. But were interrupted by someone clearing their throats. They broke apart to look at the others. Brooke pulled Nathan into a hug. Nathan wrapped his arms around her. Brooke feeling content. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
B-"Don't let me go." She whispered in his ear.  
N-"Never sweetheart." Kissing her forehead.

Lucas, Haley, Jake and Peyton quietly made their way out of the room. To give Brooke and Nathan time alone. The four of them turned to see two people who are madly in love and devoted to each other. And made their way down the hall.

Nathan and Brooke remained in each other's arms. Nathan gently rocked back and forth rubbing her back. Nathan gently laid down on the bed. Taking Brooke with him. He could tell she was growing tired. He gently kissed the top of her head. Then her breathing became even he spoke.  
N-"God I know I'm not really a religious person. But I beg of you. If you can answer this for me. Don't take my wife away from me. She is apart of me. I would be lost without her. Make her pull threw this. Please give me a chance to prove myself. If you can cure her of this illness. I will start going to church more often. You take her away from me. I'll never forgive you. I promise you that." Nathan looked down to see Brooke already sleeping in his arms.  
N-"I love you babe." And he continued to hold her while she slept. Finally falling asleep himself.  
End of chapter #19

Next chapter  
Brooke wakes up to find Nathan gone.  
Nathan takes a walk.

A/N I hope this was ok. Please give me feedback. On what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter #20

Summary  
It's been two more weeks that Brooke has been in the hospital. She has gotten a lot more weaker. With each day that had passed on. But she is trying to be optimistic about the odds she will make a full recovery. Everyone comes and sees her. But doesn't stay long. because of how tired she gets so easily. Nathan puts up a front when he is around Brooke. Being the strong and loyal husband. But when he found time to be alone. Or talk to the others. He was just as scared as Brooke was. But keeps saying to himself and to Brooke. That she will pull threw. They will have the transplant in a few days.

Setting  
Brooke's hospital room.  
Brooke is sitting up in bed. When she heard the door open. To see Jake, Peyton, Lucas and Haley walk in.  
B-"Hey guys." She said weakly.  
P-"Hey Brooke.. How you feeling today?"  
B-"You know me can't bring me down. "  
P-"Same old Brooke. Always cherry."  
B-"Where's Nathan?"  
L-"He went to shower. We told him to get some rest."  
B-"Good he needs it."  
P-"He just loves you Brooke."  
B-"I know and I love him too. But I know it is taking it's toll on him. I know he puts up a front with me. But I can see right threw that. But there is something I need you all to promise me."  
L-"What is it?"  
B-"I need you all to promise me. If the transplant doesn't work. And I die. I want you to take care of Nathan for me."  
P-"Brooke?"  
B-"No Peyton I know what you are going to say. But I need to say this. I need you all to help take care of him. Make sure he is eating, sleeping, going to school. I won't be able to rest in peace. If I know Nathan isn't taking care of himself."

Peyton looked sadly around the room. But smiled at Brooke.  
P-"You have our word. We will look after Nathan."  
B-"Thanks." She yawned.  
H-"We should go. And let you rest."  
B-"You don't have to."  
H-"No you need your rest. I'm sure Nathan will be back soon."

They all walked to the door.  
B-"Lucas." Lucas turned around.  
L-"Yeah?"  
B-"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
L-"Sure." He softly kissed Haley on the cheek. And the rest of them left.

Lucas was scared as to what Brooke was going to say to him. He put her threw a lot of hurt and pain. And he is starting to feel even more guiltier. Then he already does. If she dies with him never really apologizing to her. He will never forgive himself. Brooke looked at him. And saw the hesitation look in his eyes. And could tell what was on his mind.  
B-"I forgave you that night in the hotel."  
L-"What?'  
B-"I have forgiven you. For the whole Peyton thing. I won't lie to you. And say it didn't or angry. Because it hurt more then you could know. I trusted you like I have no other guy but Nathan. But I can see now. That I didn't know then. I just wish you had been honest with me. Lucas for the longest time. I thought our whole relationship was a lie. Now I see what real love is. Because I have it with Nathan. He looks at me. Besides a pretty face. He looks beyond that. and I love him the same way."

Lucas walked over to her bed.  
L-"Brooke I'm not proud of how I treated you. And you are right. I should have been honest with you. But at the time. You were someone I cared for. I saw deep down there was a person. With a heart and feelings. With most people I see you put up a front. That you let no one in. But I saw there is one person. That can get threw to you. When no one else has done before. And that is Nathan."

Brooke smiled.  
B-"There hasn't been a day since we were 4. That he hasn't been a constant person in my life."  
L-"He feels the same way about you."  
B-"The reason I asked you to stay. Is because I need to ask you for a favor."  
L-"I can't kiss you. Nathan would kill me. For that matter so would Haley." He chuckled a bit.  
B-"Not that you dumbass."  
L-"What's with the name calling."  
B-"I'm trying to be serious here."  
L-"Then please what is it. You can tell me."  
B-"Lucas I know I asked all of you to look after Nathan. If I don't make it threw this. And I am grateful for all of you. But there is something I need to tell you alone."  
L-"Ok now you are starting to freak me out. Brooke whatever it is just me."

Brooke looked Lucas right in the eye.  
B-"Lucas if I don't make it threw this. I need you to look after Nathan and Peyton."  
L-"Brooke please don't talk like that."  
B-"Lucas I have so say this." She coughed a little bit.  
B-"Lucas if I don't make it. Nathan and Peyton are the ones that will take it hard the most. I just need someone who I trust. To look after them. And that person is you. They are going to want to give up. Don't let them. Especially Nathan. He is going to want to shut everyone out. He's going to want to destroy his life. Don't let me Lucas underneath it all. He has an amazing heart. You just have to see it."  
L-"Brooke just focus on getting better. But you have my word. I'll look after them."  
B-"Thanks Lucas. You are the best brother-in-law I could ask for."  
L-"Were family now Brooke. And families take care of each other."  
B-"For the first time. I really know what it's like to have a family."  
L-"I'm going to go. And let you get some sleep."  
B-"Alright." Lucas leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
L-"Get some sleep Brooke." Lucas turned and walked to the door. He looked back to already see she was sleeping. Then walked out the door.

After he left Brooke's room. He headed down to the chapel. To find Peyton, Jake and Haley sitting in the front pew. Doing nothing but sit there in silence. Lucas walked up to them. And sat down next to Haley. And put an arm around her. Haley looked over at Lucas. And put a hand on his leg.  
H-"Baby are you ok?"  
L-"Yeah I am fine."  
P-"What did Brooke want to talk to you about."  
L-"First she said she forgave me for what I did to her. Then she asked me if anything happened to her. If I would look after Nathan and Peyton for her. If she didn't make it. And I said I would. She said Nathan and Peyton would take her death the worst."  
P-"That little witch. She is thinking about what is going to happen to me. If she doesn't make it. It's true though. I would take her death the worst. I've known her all of my life. She's like a sister to me. But even though I would miss her terribly. I have someone in my life that will keep me together. But I wouldn't be lost. But guys it wouldn't be me. That would be totally lost without her. It's Nathan's world. That will crumble down if she doesn't make it. His world revolves around her. I've never seen him so devoted to one person. He is so in love with her."  
L-"Peyton you forget Brooke feels that same way about Nathan. She is more worried about him and the rest of us. And how we are doing. Then she is about herself."  
J-"I never really knew Brooke. And what I did know I didn't really like. But clearly I was wrong about her. And was also wrong about Nathan. I can see how much they love and care for each other. I saw it that night at the hotel. When we thought she was gone. Nathan wouldn't hear it. He kept doing CPR. And to our amazement she came to."  
P-"Come on guys let's go see her. Then we should leave and get a good night sleep. And I would like to get back here early tomorrow. Before they do the transplant."  
L-"Yeah lets go." And the all stood up and left.

Meanwhile in Brooke's room Nathan is sitting on the edge of her bed. He just sat there watching her sleeping. His angel sleeping peacefully. Brooke can since someone is watching her. And slowly opened her eyes. And saw the blue eyes that she loved. She smiled weakly at him. Nathan put a hand to her cheek. Brooke brought her hand up. And covered her hand with his.  
B-"Hey."  
N-"Hey baby." He said sweetly to her.  
B-"How long have you been staring at me?"  
N-"Wasn't staring. Just watching my wife sleeping. How are you feeling?"  
B-"about the same."  
N-"This will all be over tomorrow."  
B-"I just want to get out of here. And go home with you."  
N-"I would really love to have you lying next me in our bed."  
B-"Can't wait."  
N-"Are you ready for tomorrow?"  
B-"Yeah and a little scared. But as long as I have you by my side. I'll be fine."  
N-"And I don't plan on leaving you."  
B-"How did I get so lucky to have you as my husband?"  
N-"I should be asking the same question. But I wouldn't change any of it."  
B-"Me neither." She yawned.  
N-"I should go and let you get some sleep." He stood up. But before he could move away. Brooke reached out and grabbed his hand. Nathan searched her eyes. And could see she was scared.  
B-"Don't go. Will you just hold me?"  
N-"I can do that." Brooke moved a little. To let Nathan lay down. After he got comfortable. He pulled her into his arms. Brooke rested her head on his chest. And looked up at him.  
B-"I love you." Putting a hand on his face.  
N-"I love you too baby. Just rest I'll be right here." Leaning down to kiss her. Then pulled back after a few seconds. Brooke once again put her head on his chest. Nathan slowly ran his hand up and down her back. And in no time Brooke was sleeping. Nathan rested his head on hers. he sat there listening to his wife's breathing. Then slowly started falling asleep with her. And they both laid content in the other's arms.

Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Jake stood in the doorway. Looking at the couple laying in the bed. They didn't want to bother them. So they quietly shut the door. And walked out of the hospital. With Lucas's arm around Haley. And Jake's around Peyton.  
end of chapter 20

Transplant day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Summary  
Nathan stayed by Brooke's side the whole night. He spent it with her asleep in his arms. Just listening to her breathe. Scared to death that if the transplant didn't work. It might be just a matter of time. Before he would lose her forever. And he never wanted to feel the lost of his soul-mate. His one true love of his life. The one person who knew him inside and out. The person who wasn't afraid to call him an arrogant jerk. Which he knew he could be. His partner in life, his wife. The one person he would gladly die for.

Setting  
Brooke's hospital room early morning of the transplant.  
Nathan slowly was starting to wake up. Slowly brought his arm up to check the time on his watch. It read 4:00 in the morning. He looked down at Brooke. Who was fast asleep in his arms. He tried going back to sleep. But there was a lot of things running threw his mind. He laid there staring up at the Celine. Not wanting to disturb Brooke. He gently rolled her onto her back. And slowly and carefully slid out of bed. Once he was out of bed. He stood by her bedside for a moment. He gently leaned over to kiss he forehead. And quickly walked to the door and left.

And hour with just walking and thinking. Nathan didn't know where he was going. But somehow ended up at the chapel. He hesitantly walked in. And sat down in the front pew. He sat there in silenced for a while. Lowered his head and then back up.  
N-"God I know I'm not the best person when it comes to you. But I have to ask you something. That I'm hoping you can do for me. I don't ask you for a lot of things. But please help Brooke. I'm going to do all I can from here. But you and she have to do the rest. God I can't lose Brooke. She has been a part of my life for so long. It's hard to imagine her not being here. My god I just finally opened my eyes. To I love her so much. It's sometimes it's hard to breath. And I feel helpless of doing nothing. While she is going threw so much pain. I try and be strong for her. Because I'm her husband. And I'm suppose to be the strong one. Just saying the word husband is wired to me. Didn't think I would be a husband at 17. But I now picture Brooke the one who is at my side. She is the other half of me. So I am begging you. Please don't take her away from me. She is everything to me. I love my wife with all my heart and soul. She is my life, my love, my wife, and my whole world." Nathan finally let the tears that he was holding in. Finally letting them out. He leaned forward putting his face in his hands.

Brooke who was standing in the doorway of the chapel. Who had woken up to find Nathan wasn't there. And she got scared. But a feeling came over her. That was saying Nathan was in pain. She walked around until her gut telling her he was close by. She heard him talking in the chapel. She stood in the doorway. Not wanting to disturb him. She heard the frightened tome in his voice. Tears starting to form in her eyes all well. Brooke finally slowly started walking up to him. She walked up to the pew right behind him. And slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. And leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
B-"Nathan you are my world too."

Nathan froze at the sound of her voice. But relaxed in her touch. He gazed up at her. With tears in his eyes.  
N-"What are you doing out of bed. You should be in bed."  
B-"I could say the same thing about you." Unwrapping her arms from around him. And walked around to him. And gently sat down in his lap. She wiped the tears from his eyes and face. And gently took his face in her hands.  
B-"Want to tell me why you are so upset?" Nathan dropped his head. Looking down at the ground. Letting more tears come. Brooke brought his face once again to her level. She once again wiped the tears from his face.  
B-"Baby talk to me. What's wrong?"

Nathan pulled Brooke more closely to him. And held onto her. And sobbed into her neck. Brooke was frozen in place. Not knowing what to do. She's never seen him so broken up before. But she held onto him even tighter. Running a hand up and down his back. Trying to clam him down. She brought his face back up to hers. And looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
B-"Nate honey please talk to me. Let me in. I want to help you. But I can't help you. Unless you tell me what is wrong."

Nathan took her face into his hands.  
N-"I can't lose you Brooke. You are everything good in my life. I've never realized how much until now. How much you really mean to me. I've been blind for the last 10 years. Going after girls who didn't even know me at all. Why didn't I see that. The one person I can't or don't want to live without. Was right in front of me this whole time. Baby I love you so much. Now that I have opened my eyes and heart to true love. Brooke please don't leave me."

Brooke was at a loss for words.  
B-"Nathan look at me." Nathan looked back up at her.  
B-"Honey I will do all I can to make a full recovery. If you would have told me 2 months ago. If I would have cared if I lived or died. I would have said gladly die. Without knowing people would care if I did. But all that changed one night. When someone I thought forgot about me. Reached out and pulled me back from a deep and dark place. Told me it was ok to let people in. And let my feelings out. After I told everyone I was sick. I didn't want people to feel pity for me. Or sorry for me. Nate you are the reason I want to live. I don't know if I wasn't sick. If us would have happened. I would like to think. We would both wake up and realize we were meant for each other. Whatever brought us back to each other again. I wouldn't change it. You and the future I hope we have together. Is what I want to live for. I want to graduate from high school. Hopefully get into a good college. Get a good job. Maybe renew my wedding vows with my handsome, strong, loving and caring husband. And I would like to have children some day. Maybe a little boy and a little girl. That are combinations of the both of us. Could you imagine what that would be like?"  
N-"Now that you say it yes I could. You will make a wonderful mother. But only to my children."

Brooke smiled and slowly leaned forward to kiss him. But pulled back after a few seconds.  
B-"What I am saying honey it. You aren't the only one who is afraid of losing here. I'm just as scared as you are. But you have my word. That I'm going to do all I can to get better. But if for some reason that doesn't happen and I should die. I want you to move on with your life. Don't throw your whole future away. I want you to find someone. That will love everything about you. Down to your while attitude. Don't settle for anything less than you deserve."

Nathan dropped his head back onto her shoulder.  
N-"Brooke please don't talk like that."  
B-"It's got to be said. But everything goes well today. I'm the one that will be at your side. Until we are old and grey. But now it's in god's hands."  
N-"We'll get threw this. then we go on after this as stronger people."  
B-"I love you Nathan Scott never forget that."  
N-"I love you too." They both leaned in for another longer kiss. That was long and sweet.

N-"Come on let's get you back to your room. You should still be in bed sleeping."  
B-"When I woke up and you weren't there. I got scared."  
N-"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. But I just needed to clear my head a bit." Brooke got off of Nathan's lap. And reached out a hand to him. Nathan smiled at her and took her hand. Getting up from the pew. He and Brooke walked out of the chapel. Holding hands and walking back to her room. To sleep a little more.

End of Chapter 21

Next chapter  
Transplant

Will both Nathan and Brooke pull threw. Just wait a find out  
A/N  
I hoped you liked this chapter. Replies needed tell me what you all think.


End file.
